The 25 Crack Couples of Christmas
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: 25 days, 25 couples, lots of crack. Multiple pairings. Merry Christmas! Day 25: Surprise!
1. December 1: HeatherxHarold

Hey everyone! So basically, this is a story focusing on 25 crack couples getting ready for Christmas. I'm going to post a new chapter everyday until Christmas. Savvy?

Just so you now, all of these will be based on my favorite crack couples, so some people, like Owen and Katie, will probably never be used. That doesn't mean I don't like them, I just find them hard to pair up. Some people, like Geoff and LeShawna, I only like with one person, and others, like DJ and Gwen, I like with a bunch of people, so they'll be used a lot. Okay? Good. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Heather and Harold are stuck in traffic, and discuss the true meaning of Christmas.

**Pairing: **HeatherxHarold

**Day: **December 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a love for TDI, crack couples, and Christmas!

* * *

Ugh, I can't believe they're already playing Christmas music!" Heather scowled, turning off the radio. "It's only December 1."

"Hey! I liked that song, gosh!" her boyfriend Harold, who was driving rather slowly in the traffic, said. "And lots of people like Christmas music. Doesn't it make you feel all warm and Christmasy inside?" Harold smiled and hugged himself. Normally Heather would have yelled at him to watch the road, but there was so much traffic, it wouldn't matter if they started making out in the backseat. Not that they would ever do that. She did have standards.

"Nope. I've hated Christmas ever since I was a kid."

This made Harold gasp. "How can you hate Christmas? It's the most magical time of the year!"

Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right. It's just an excuse to get a bunch of bratty kids presents they'll never use, work yourself to the bone finding a present, and when they open it, it's not even the right one!"

When she finished her rant, Harold smiled at her sympathetically. "You didn't get your dream gift, huh?"

Heather sighed, and in a rare moment of vulnerability, admitted: " When I was a kid, all I wanted was a Pretty Polly doll. They were the hottest toys on the market, and my parents searched for days without finding one. Wanna know what I got instead that year?"

"What?"

"A frigging Sunset Sally bike."

Her boyfriend started cracking up. "No way! Isn't that what Lindsay always wanted for Christmas?"

"Yeah, and believe me, I would have traded with Lindsiot, but she probably doesn't even remember my name."

"I'm not sure she would want too." Harold pointed out. "You were pretty nasty to her on the show."

"I treated her the same way I treated everyone else!"

Harold could have continued, but he really didn't feel like sleeping on the couch that night, so he changed the subject. "So you hate Christmas because of one botched present?"

"It's not just the present, you idiot!" Harold didn't flinch from the insult; he was used to it. "Not getting that doll helped me realize what Christmas really is: a marketing setup used to steal money from saps like you!"

Harold shook his head. "Heather, you're missing the point. Christmas isn't about materialism; it's about being joyful and spending time with the ones you love."

"Inviting your parents to stay with us for Christmas doesn't convince me that you love me."

"I do! My parents aren't that bad, gosh!"

"Oh please! They're nerdy, they have ugly red hair, they scream gosh all the time..." Heather stopped. "Oh my God, what am I dating?"

Harold laughed; to most it would have sounded like an insult, but he knew it was her way of joking. Well, half-joking. "Come one, my parents love you! Well, my dad didn't like that comment you made on his hair piece, but my mom thought it was funny!"

"Whatever. It's not my fault he looked like he had a dead rodent on his head."

Harold laughed again, then smiled. "See, that's what I love about you. You're not afraid to be honest to people, even if they don't want to hear the truth."

Heather turned away, hiding her smile. In truth, she loved Harold too. Yes, he was a total nerd, and yes, she had lost a friend for dating him, which left her with no friends. But he was a gentleman, he took care of her and loved her, which was more than she could say for her past boyfriends, who only dated her to increase their popularity. But Harold made her feel happy, and loved, and sometimes, he even made her want to be... kind.

_I'll never tell him that, though. _Heather thought. _That nerdling will probably just let it go to his inflated head._

"By the way, when we get home, we need to go through your closet for the church's charity drive." Harold said, preparing for the onslaught that was about to come.

"Ugh!" Heather slammed her head against her seat. "You know I hate doing that! I don't want some poor person wearing my clothes!"

"These people have almost nothing else! Don't you think they'd all like to look as fabulous as you?" Harold swung for a compliment, hoping that would win her over, but all he got was a growl. "Okay, fine, gosh! But I have to remind you, charity is all apart of Christmas. You know those Santa Clauses outside pharmacies and super markets?"

"You mean the fat losers who dress up as an even fatter loser to steal money?"

Ignoring her negative comment, Harold continued, "Anyway, whenever I see one of them, I always put $20.00 in the bucket."

"That's pathetic."

"No, it's charitable."

"Pathetic, charitable, is there really a difference?" Heather asked as they pulled into the shopping plaza.

...

"Alright, I'm going to the Market Basket. How do you feel about pasta for dinner?" Harold asked. The two were standing on the curb before heading off to different stores.

"Fine, just don't get the fatty sauce." Heather grinned. "Most girls put on tons of weight during the holidays, but not this one!"

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Marshalls." Heather replied, patting her purse. "I want to get an early Christmas present for the only person who really matters."

"Who?"

"Me! Duh!"

Harold rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Alright then. I'll meet you out here in twenty minutes, kay?" Heather nodded, and Harold leaned forward to give her a quick kiss before heading into the grocery store.

Heather stared after her boyfriend, smiling. He really was such a good person. _Maybe I don't deserve him. _Heather thought briefly. _Nah, it's obviously him who doesn't deserve me._

As Heather walked from Market Basket to Marshalls, she saw one of the Santa Clauses she and Harold had been talking about. He was ringing his annoying bell with a bored expression on his face, checking his watch every few seconds. _Probably_ _checking to see when his shift ends_. Heather thought. _What a loser._

Still, that didn't stop her from putting a twenty dollar bill into the bucket.

* * *

Review!!!! That's all I ask! Ooh, and fave if you like it, too!

**Tomorrow: **Gwen, Duncan, and Christmas Specials.


	2. December 2: GwenxDuncan

Hi everyone! First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me, so thanks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Summary: **Gwen and Duncan enjoy their yearly tradition, and Gwen remembers it brought them together.

**Pairing: **GwenxDuncan

**Day: **December 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Many couples have traditions during the Christmas season. Gwen and Duncan were no exception. But while some lovers hung up lights, went shopping, or baked cookies, the two punk/goths in love liked something a little more unique: watching Christmas specials and making fun of them.

"Come on, you're about to miss it!" Gwen yelled, adjusting the bowl of popcorn on her lap. It was the second day that ABC was playing Christmas movies, and tonight was one of Gwen's favorites to rip apart: _Rosette the Red-nosed Rockette  
_

"Don't get your fishnets in a bundle, sunshine, I'm coming." Duncan walked in, and proceeded to slouch down on the couch. "You know, I've never seen anyone so excited to watch a crappy movie."

"Only because I can make fun of how stupid it is with the funniest critic since the Nostalgia Critic."

"Moi?"

"No, Paula Abdul. Who do you think?" Gwen smiled slyly. Duncan smirked at her. One of the greatest things about both of them was that they understood each other. An observer would see only two freaks with weird hair fighting, but to each other, they were partners in crime, best friends, and two survivors of watching countless bad movies.

"Well Siskel, get your barf bag out, cuz' it's starting." Duncan turned to the TV.

"Oh goody, I'm so excited!" Gwen said sarcastically. "Two whole hours of garbage."

Duncan grabbed her hand. "You can do it, babe," he said with mock concern in his voice. "Just believe."

Gwen rolled, but didn't take her hand away as the opening credits started rolling.

...

"Yeah, that's right, run away into a dark New York alleyway! I'm sure there's nothing dangerous there." Gwen yelled at the screen.

"Dear God, is she really that suprised to see a mugger?" Duncan asked. "What did you think there'd be in there? The pot at the end of the rainbow?"

"Did she really just...?"

"No, your eyes do not deceive you, she really is shining her nose in his face, and he really is melting with crappy special effects."

"I can't look!" Gwen buried her head into her boyfriend's shoulder. Duncan smirked.

"Well, well. Is this movie too horrible even for the critic queen?"

"Shut it!" Gwen pulled away and punched his shoulder.

"Hey, it's cool. You can lean on me if you want." Duncan wrapped his arm around her. Gwen snuggled close to him, smiling.

To be truthful, this was Gwen's favorite time of the year, if only for the crappy movies. Why? Well, though Duncan probably didn't remember it, and Gwen couldn't bring it up without sounding like a girly-girl, this was how she and Duncan had gotten together:

_"I can't believe this." Gwen muttered to herself, shivering. The bus was supposed to be here ten minutes ago to take her home, and the bus company had just called and said that it was stuck in the snow. Great. Best of all, the snow that had been falling softly all day was starting to pick up, and the news that morning had said there were strong chances of a storm._

_Gwen looked around; most stores were closed because of the storm. The only place whose neon sign said open was a small hair salon across from the bus stop. While Gwen hated the snobs who occupied most hair salons, at least it was warm, and Gwen really like having all ten fingers, so she ran inside._

_Gwen was definetly right about one thing: It was warm. She was standing in a small waiting room with a door that she suspected led to where hair was cut. Besides that, there wasn't much there, except for a few chairs, a TV playing some Christmas movie, and teenage boy who looked strangely familiar..._

_"Duncan!?" she couldn't believe it; Duncan, the delinquent from TDI, was here? When did this happen?_

_"Gwen?" Duncan asked, looking just as surprised. They hadn't talked that much on the show, and they hadn't bothered e-mailing each other after it was done; still, it was nice to see someone from the show._

_"Hey," Gwen said, confused, "I didn't know you lived here."_

_Duncan shrugged. "Just moved in. What's up?"_

_"Not much," Gwen sighed, sitting down next to him "just stuck without a ride home in the middle of a blizzard. You?"_

_"Waiting for my mom." Duncan pointed to the door. "Also watching whatever this is." he pointed to the TV, which Gwen recognized as playing Rosette the Red-nosed Rockette._

_"Ugh, this movie sucks."_

_"Really? I didn't notice." Duncan said sarcastically. "Please, share the horror story with me."_

_Gwen shrugged. "Look at the screen."_

_For the next fifteen minutes, Gwen and Duncan were yelled at the screen, laughing with each other at the stupidity of the horrible movie. At one point, Gwen looked up at Duncan, who was smiling. He was always so grim; it was nice to see him smile. He looked kind of... cute._

_It all ended too soon when Duncan's mom came out, ready to go. Gwen sighed. "Well, see ya around. That is, if this blizzard ever lets my bus come."_

_"Oh my gosh, you're Gwen from the show, aren't you?" Duncan's mom squealed. "Dunky, you didn't tell me someone from TDI lived here! Oh, sweetheart, we can give you a ride, if you want."_

_"Sure, that'd be great, thanks." As the three walked out of the salon, Gwen whispered to Duncan, "Dunky?"_

_"If you tell anyone about that, I'll kill you."_

_Gwen made the motion of locking her lips. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."_

_..._

_"Thanks again, Mrs. Moriani."_

_"Oh, no problem dear. It's just so nice to meet one of Duncan's friends from the show. "_

_Gwen smiled at her, then turned to Duncan. "Well, see you in school, I guess."_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it." Duncan smirked, but flinched back when his mom glared at him. "See you later, Sunshine."_

_Gwen smiled at the nickname. "Bye, Princess."_

_The punk glared at her. "Not cool man. Not cool."_

_"Gwen..."_

"Gwen..."

"GWEN!!!!!"

Gwen awoke with a jolt. She was lying on the couch, or Duncan, to be more specific. She looked at the TV, where the end credits of the movie were rolling.

"W-what?"

"You fell asleep. I swear, you get less hardy every year."

"Shut up. How long was I out for?"

"I don't know, sleepy. By the way, you might want to wipe the drool of your chin."

Gwen glared at him, but wiped it off. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."

"God knows why."

Duncan smiled at her, then switched off the TV. "We should probably got to bed. Well, I should. I think you got enough during the movie." Gwen attempted to slap his arm, but he got up before she could touch him.

"By the way," Duncan added, reaching down his hand to help her up. "I checked the TV guide while you were out. You, me, tomorrow, _Jingle All the Way_, 8:00. What do you say?"

Gwen stood up, smiling, and took his hand. "I can't wait."

* * *

In case you're wondering, _Rosette the Red-nosed Rockette _is not a real movie. I was going to use a real movie, but I didn't want to insult anyone who liked it, so I made a movie up. _Jingle All the Way_, however, is real.

In case you didn't get the pop culture refrences, Siskel is a famous movie critic, along with his partner Ebert, and the Noastalgia Critic is a very funny man who critiques bad movies and TV shows from the 80's and 90's.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, review!

**Tomorrow: **DJ, Eva, and snow.


	3. December 3: DJxEva

Thanks for all the reviews! Each and every one of them put a huge smile on my face.

**Summary: **Eva hates snow. But a day with DJ may open her eyes to how enjoyable this big part of winter can be.

**Pairing: **DJxEva

**Day: **December 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Of all the seasons, winter was the one that Eva had the most complicated feelings for. On one hand, it was the season that was most like her. It was cold; it was tough. It gave you the worst and expected you to make it through.

On the other hand...

Christmas.

Not necessarily the holiday itself, mind you, but the idea and feeling of it. The hopes of a picturesque day of happiness, joy, and love surrounded by glistening white snow. Snow was the biggest problem she had. What was the big deal? Why did something so cold make people think of warm things? Eva didn't know. So of course, like all things that confused her, she focused her energy on hating it.

So as you can imagine, she wasn't exactly thrilled when she woke up to see the white stuff falling outside.

"Great." she muttered, hopping out of bed. Or what seemed like hopping to her. Eva didn't hop. Ever.

She started doing push-ups on the ground, working her way up to her 20 daily recommended reps. The she did sit-ups. then bench presses. Then, she cooled down with another round of push-ups before hitting the shower.

All before six in the morning. New record.

When Eva tromped down the stairs a few minutes later, it took her a second to notice that something was missing. Usually in the morning DJ, her boyfriend, was whistling and making breakfast, while his annoying little rabbit hopped around making a mess. But the kitchen was dark and empty in possibly the first time since they bought that house.

"DJ?" Eva asked aloud, walking around. The sound of faint giggling from outside startled her. She looked out to see DJ, covered from head to toe in warm clothes, rolling up snow outside.

"What are you doing out here?" Eva asked, stepping outside. Immediately, a small snowflake landed on the tip of her nose. She swatted it away, growling.

"Hi Eva! Come over here, I want to show you something." DJ smiled, waving her over.

"Stupid snow. He wants to show me something? What else is there to see besides snow?" Eva grumbled to herself, but she still walked over to DJ and his mass pile of snow.

"Ta da! A Snow-Eva! What do you think?"

For once in her life, Eva was actually speechless. This "Snow-Eva" looked more like a 2-year-old's sculpture than an 18-year-old's. Without going into gruesome detail, it was a round lump of snow, with a row of pebbles in a lopsided grin. Above it, a carrot dangled precariously, with another pebble on either side. But what really got Eva was the thick, straight line of pebbles above what she suspected to be the eyes.

"So?" DJ asked anxiously, "Do you like it?"

"Is that uni brow supposed to mean something??!!!" Eva growled.

"W-what? No!" DJ insisted, trying to save himself. But Eva wasn't having it. She looked around. Unfortunately, there weren't any blunt objects around for to use to take her anger out on him. So instead, she bent down, scooped up a handful of snow, and flung it at him.

DJ blinked, wiping away the snow on his face."D-did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"Yeah. It's not like there's anything else to throw in a ten mile radius."

DJ blinked once more, then grew a rare mischievous smile on his face. He bent down. Eva's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!"

He scooped up a handful of snow.

"DJ, I'm warning you!"

He threw it at her face.

Eva's mouth hung open as she wiped the cold moisture that was already melting on her face. "You are gonna pay!!!", she yelled, chasing after DJ, who just laughed, even though his life was at risk.

Eva stopped for a second to grab some more snow off the ground, then continued to run after DJ, whipping snow at him whenever she could. After about five minutes, DJ stopped, making Eva bump into him.

"Ow!" she said, "What was that for?"

"Did we just have a snowball fight?" DJ asked, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, until you stopped and made me fall down." Eva snapped.

"Sorry," he bent down to help her up, "It's just that we've never done something like this before. And, well, I think I saw you smiling for a minute there."

Eva frowned, turning away. "Only because I enjoyed pummeling you with snow."

DJ smiled. "Still, you were having fun. In the snow." He flopped down on the ground and started waving his arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Making a snow angel. What, are you saying you've never made a snow angel?"

Eva shrugged. DJ smiled at her, patting the ground next to him. "Come on, it's easy." Bunny hopped on DJ's stomach and started jumping on him. "See, Bunny's got the idea!"

Eva rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little as she lay down in the snow and started flapping her limbs. Sure, she felt like an idiot, but there was something so enjoyable about acting like a spaz every once in a while.

When the two finally stood up, they saw two perfect looking angels in the snow. Eva smiled, and stuck out her tongue to catch some falling snow. Some more fell on her shoulders, and she shivered. She just realized that she had come outside without a coat or even a hat on.

DJ noticed, and took of his scarf, "Are you cold? Because you can have my scarf."

"No, I.." Eva started to protest that she could take of herself, but he was already wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Thanks." Eva whispered. This went against her rigid feminism, but right then and there, she didn't care.

"No problem," DJ wrapped an arm around her. "Wanna go inside? I could make us some hot chocolate."

Eva scooped up Bunny, and smiled at DJ, exceeding her limit for smiles for the next month, "Sure."

And as they walked back into the house, Eva realized why people wanted a perfect, picturesque winter.

It felt so good.

* * *

This was intresting to write. I've never written Eva before, so I'm a little nervous. Hopefully it turned out okay!

On another note, THE FINALE IS TONIGHT!!!!! WOO-HOO!!!!!! I'm not the least bit sad to see TDA end. I just hope that TDM is better than this. Still, I'm super excited for tonight.

**Tomorrow: **Izzy, Ezekiel, and candy canes.


	4. December 4: IzzyxEzekiel

Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews I got for the last chapter! Enjoy!

**Summary: **Ezekiel compares Christmas on his farm with Christmas in the "real world", and finds an answer with Izzy and some peppermint treats.

**Pairing: **IzzyxEzekiel

**Day: **December 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Back home, Christmas had been Ezekiel's favorite time of the year. The prairie was covered in lights, and all the families gathered in a barn for a giant party. There was a real sense of togetherness and love that always seemed to shine through.

But as Ezekiel was learning, things in the "real world" didn't work that way. For one thing, instead of making personal gifts from the heart, people bought them from a store. And also, there were no snowball fights in the clean sparkling snow; all the snow in the real world was dirty and soft. In Ezekiel's eyes, it just wasn't as good.

However, a certain bouncing redhead next to him didn't seem to share his views.

"Ooh, Zekey, look at the little nutcracker guards at the door! This one time, my grandpa was trying to sneak into Buckingham Palace, and these guards dressed just like those took his down with a tazer!" Izzy rambled happily, leaning against the car window.

"What was your grandpa doing in England, eh?"

"Oh I don't know, running from that assassin, maybe." Izzy brushed it off. "Come on, let's go!" she hopped out of the car and sprinted into the mall, laughing.

"Izzy, wait!" Ezekiel ran in after her. One thing that was certain about dating Izzy; it gave him a lot of exercise.

When Ezekiel finally caught up to her,she was standing still (a first), and staring at something, her eyes as wide as dishes.

"Izzy? What are you looking at, eh?"

Izzy turned slowly towards him, a huge smile on her face. "Zekey, do you see what I see?"

"What?"

"Santa's Village!" Izzy yelled, pointing to the center of the mall. Sure enough, a huge sign pointed towards a large circle of little cabins and fake snow. "I have to go see Santa for my friend Explosivo!" Izzy exclaimed, running down the escalator, "Explosivo is loco for ho ho!"

Once again, Ezekiel ran after his girlfriend. He didn't see the huge deal. Back home, there was no man dressed up as Santa Claus to fool children; the kids that believed in him accepted him as something magical, something that couldn't be seen. In the real world, Santa Claus was everywhere. There were just too many impostors for Ezekiel to take.

"Zekey, what took you so long?" Izzy asked when Ezekiel finally caught up to her, panting. "I was able to tell everyone that there was no line by screaming that I have a contagious rash. Can you believe that people would believe that? Ooh, and here's the best part," Izzy pointed to an elf standing near Santa's throne, holding some small red things in his hands. "They have candy canes!"

"What's a candy cane, eh?" Ezekiel asked, looking confused.

Izzy gasped, "Oh my poor Zeke, you've never heard of a candy cane?" Ezekiel shook his head. "We have to get you one now! Come on, we don't even have to sit on some creepy old guy's lap! It'll be an E-Scope and Zekey stealth mission!"

"Couldn't we just-" Ezekiel started to ask, but Izzy grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the giant mountain of fake snow that "Santa" was sitting on.

"Okay, now on the count of three, I'll jump on the elf, and you grab the candy canes. Capiche?" Izzy whispered, already ready to spring.

"Couldn't we just ask for a candy cane, eh?"

Izzy looked at him like he had two heads. "Where's the fun in that?"

Ezekiel didn't have an answer. Izzy started to count.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

Izzy sprung out, leaping on that poor unsuspecting elf.

"What the?" he yelled, jumping around. Ezekiel ran at him, snatching all of the candy canes out of his hands, and starting running for the door. He had a feeling that they'd never be let in that mall again.

Izzy jumped off the man, letting out a Tarzan yell. "Pleasure doing business with you!" She ran to the car, where Ezekiel was panting and laughing, all of the while keeping a death grip on the candy canes.

"That... was.. so much... fun!" Ezekiel yelled, waving the candy canes in the air. "I've never felt so excited and scared in my life, eh!"

Izzy smiled. "And now comes the best part," she took one of the candy canes from his hand, "We get to eat them!"

Ezekiel watched his girlfriend, not sure how to eat it. Izzy put the curved end of the treat into her mouth and started sucking on it. Ezekiel mimicked her. His eyes widened as he tasted it. The peppermint flavor overtook his taste buds. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the taste. In a way, it reminded him of the towering pine trees back home. It tasted like Christmas.

"So, Zekey, do you like it?" Izzy asked. By now, most of the candy had melted. He popped the rest in his mouth, moving it around.

"That was delicious, eh! How come I never knew aboot these before?"

Izzy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a prairie thing, eh." she mimicked slightly, winking. She took her boyfriend's toque and put it on her head. "Come on, let's go home and add this to my secret candy stash."

"You have a secret candy stash?"

"Oops, I guess it's not a secret anymore." Izzy giggled. "I call shotgun!"

"Alright, eh." It was probably for the best; last time she'd driven, they'd needed a new car.

He headed to open the car door, but Izzy grabbed his wrist to stop him. Ezekiel turned around to see why, and Izzy grabbed his head and kissed him.

He leaned in, enjoying it. Her lips tasted like peppermint, mixed as always with adrenaline and excitement, feelings that were always present when spending time with Izzy.

Finally, Izzy let go of him, smiling. Ezekiel,though, was in shock.

"What was that for, eh?"

"I don't know," Izzy whispered, "I just... felt like it." She raised her voice, becoming energetic once more. "Come on! Let's go before mall security comes."

...

Driving through the dark was never easy for Ezekiel, so taking home was slow going, especially with all the traffic. However, Izzy made it a bit more bearable by snuggling next to him, telling stories of her infamous adventures, and every once in a while slipping a candy cane into his mouth.

"Izzy, tell me the one about how your brother became afraid of cars, eh." Ezekiel waited, but his girlfriend didn't answer. When he looked down, he saw that Izzy was asleep on his shoulder, still wearing his toque. The peaceful smile on her face was only disturbed the candy cane sticking out of her mouth. To Ezekiel, she looked more adorable than ever.

Ezekiel stared forward into the night, keeping careful focus on the road. Still, he was had a huge smile oh his face, despite the darkness. He leaned back in his seat contently, being careful not to disturb the girl he loved.

_Maybe Christmas in the real word isn't as good as it is back home, _he thought, _but at least for me, it's pretty damn close._

_Eh._

_

* * *

_*Chokes on fluff* Wow, that was immensly... cute. My heart can't take the fluffy emotions! Anyway, this was really fun to write. Izzy is always a blast, of course, and since Ezekiel only has about ten lines in the whole series, you can't really be OOC with him. What do you think?

By the way, I was NOT happy last night when it ended in a tie. My friend and I have a bet going on, and if Beth doesn't win, I lose my money and bragging rights! So go vote for Beth! Even if you don't her want to win,! VOTE!!!! (I'm just kidding, by the way.)

**Tomorrow: **Trent, Courtney, and Christmas lights.


	5. December 5: CourtneyxTrent

Hi guys! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! Anyway, I couldn't go long without doing this, since so many people requested it, and it's also a personal favorite of mine.

Anyway, I put a lot of time into this one. Why? Because I feel like the last two chapters lacked a certain something, especially the last one. I still like them, and I'm glad you guys did too, but I have high expectations for my work, so here's what I spent the last four hours writing, going on nothing but coffee and cold pizza (That stuff is seriously good!)

**Summary: **Courtney breaks a promise, Trent loses a dream, and Christmas lights make everything a little brighter.

**Pairing: **CourtneyxTrent

**Day: **December 5

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"Crap," Trent muttered, stuffing his guitar into its case. "Where'd my pick go?" he got onto his knees and searched under the bed, almost bumping his head when he found it. Today, his band, The Summers, had a Christmas gig at a bar a few towns away. His new drummer, Paul, had a cousin who worked for Columbia Records, and he was going to be at the show today. If he liked what he saw, the band could be signed.

_If we're lucky, _Trent thought, _and speaking of luck... _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!" Trent waved the guitar pick over his head nine times. Hey, it had worked before.

He picked up his case a slung it over his shoulder, finally ready to go. But there was one thing he wanted to do first...

"Court?" Trent walked down the stairs, searching for his girlfriend. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea and reading a piece of paper.

"Look what was in our mailbox this morning," Courtney showed him the flier. "The neighborhood is having a contest. Which ever house is decorated with the best light wins!" Her eyes shone at the prospect of a competition. This scared Trent a bit. He loved his girlfriend to pieces, but she had a competitive streak that... well, let's just say that you didn't want to get between her and winning.

"Um, that's great honey." Trent said, putting the paper face down. "Anyway, you're going to be at the show today, right?"

Courtney smiled. "Of course! I need to be there if Paul's cousin does want to sign you. You're a great musician, but you need someone with my negotiating skills to look over the contract. I was a C.I.T, after all."

Trent had stopped listening after of course. He didn't care if she helped with the contract; he just wanted her to be there. "Cool," he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "See you later!" Trent called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, later." Trent saw her smile and wave to him. What he didn't see, after he closed the door, was Courtney look back at the flier, biting her lip.

...

Trent strummed the guitar strings, switching from a G major chord to an E minor. The show was starting in a few minutes, and Trent was going over the songs once more. Jim, the band's bassist, walked through the backstage door, grinning.

"Dude, it's packed out there!" he cheered, "And Paul introduced me his cousin. He looked super stoked! We've got this in the bag!"

"Sweet," Trent bumped fists with his friend, who reminded him so much of his old friend Geoff from _Total Drama Island_. "Hey, um, did you happen to see anyone else important out there?"

Jim looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... was my girlfriend out there?"

"You mean Court?" Trent nodded. His friends knew her from visiting his house. "Sorry man, I didn't see her."

Trent sighed. "That's okay." Usually Courtney was there extremely early, calming his stage fright before a gig, and then was in the front row during it, cheering louder than anyone.

_Where is she? _Trent thought. Just then, the bar's owner stuck his head through the door, "You're on guys."

...

Trent drove home slowly, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard. He had just finished the gig. Courtney never showed. Trent had been so distracted, he had missed a bunch of easy chords. Needless to say, Paul's cousin hadn't wanted to sign him.

_How come she wasn't there? _Trent thought angrily, _She promised!_

Trent leaned his head against the cold window glass, sighing.

To get his mind off of his anger while he drove, he went back in his head to where it all began; Courtney and his first kiss.

_"I cannot believe this!" Courtney stormed into his room at the fourth Playa de Losers, flopping onto his bed. Trent looked up from his guitar, suprised. He and Courtney had been the first ones voted off the fourth season of Total Drama, and had started to hang out often, especially since both Gwen and Duncan were still on the show, and growing closer than ever. Still, though she was often angry, Courtney had never burst into his room like this._

_"What is it?" Trent asked, putting his guitar down._

_"I just finished watching the new episode," Courtney whimpered, "Gwen and Duncan kissed!"_

_For a second, Trent expected to feel something horrible, like a kick in the stomach or a bullet in the heart. Gwen, after all, had been his first love. But strangely, he felt nothing._

_Courtney looked at him, surprised. "Well? Aren't you angry?"_

_Trent shrugged, "Not really. I mean Gwen and I broke up a while ago. We're just friends. And didn't you and Duncan break up?"_

_Courtney glared at him, Trent flinched back. "Right, sorry." he hadn't released he had been opening an old wound._

_She sighed, leaned back against his pillow. "It's okay. You're right, actually, we did break up. Still, it just feels... too soon for him to be moving on. I mean, if he has someone new, why can't I?" Courtney started to ramble._

_"So... you're not still into Duncan?"_

_Courtney quirked an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Well, I um..." Trent scratched the back of his head. He hadn't meant to say anything, it had just sort of come out._

_"I don't like him anymore," Courtney got off the bed, walking over to him, "Is that a good thing?"_

_"Yeah..." Trent whispered, unable to think about what he was saying, his heart was beating too hard to hear his thoughts. He got up and closed the distance between them. Letting his instincts take over, he leaned down and kissed her lightly._

_He pulled away and closed his eyes, sighing. Great. He had just messed everything up with the girl who was quickly becoming his closet friend. However, his ears picked up a small whisper._

_"Wow. Do that again."_

_Trent smiled, and leaned down for another kiss._

...

Trent slammed his car door and stormed into his house. "Courtney!?" he yelled. Trent was normally a pretty cool guy; he didn't get mad easily. But Courtney had broken a promise. And if there was one thing he hated with all his heart, it was someone he cared about breaking a promise.

"Courtney?" Trent asked again, less angry this time. The inside of the house was dark and cold, like no one had been in it for a while. This made Trent worry. What if she had tried to get to the show, but had gotten in an accident? It had been snowing pretty hard this morning...

"Stupid lights!"

Trent heard a familiar high-pitched voice outside. He ran through the back door. Sure enough, Courtney was standing on a tall ladder, a string on Christmas lights hanging from her teeth.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked, appalled. Had she really missed his concert for _this_?

"Trying... to get... a competitive edge." Courtney spoke through her teeth. She reached up to hang the lights in her mouth, and lost her balance.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Courtney screamed, falling off the ladder. Trent let out a yelp, counted to nine quickly in his head, and reached out his arms to catch her.

"Put me down!" Courtney snapped, jumping away from him.

"You're not really in a position to yell at me." Trent replied, crossing his arms.

"Would you relax, I only missed-" Courtney looked at her watch, her eyes widening. "Wow. I missed the whole thing?"

"Uh, yeah. I spent all my energy worrying about you, and Paul's cousin ran out before intermission."

"Well, it's not my fault! I got distracted!" Courtney gestured to the house, which Trent noticed for the first time was covered in lights.

"The judging isn't until Christmas Eve!"

"We can't be known as the people who procrastinate! Do you want to win, or not?"

"I can't believe you! You let your desire to win get in the way of a promise! I _needed _you there, Court. I needed your support, and you weren't there because you were too busy trying to win." Trent finally blew his top, and whipped around and stomped into the house, almost missing Courtney's softly spoken words.

"I'm sorry."

Trent turned around, not quite believing what he was hearing. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." she said a little louder. Trent started to walk back to her.

"You never say sorry."

"Yes, well, I never have reason to. But I'll admit, I screwed up this time." Trent could see the effort it was taking her to admit she was wrong, but he also saw her sincerity. His anger melted.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, it's not like anyone died or something. Sorry I kinda lost it there."

Courtney smiled, walking over to wrap her arm around his shoulder. "So, as long as these things are up, do you want to go and see how it looks lit up?"

Trent smiled back, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sounds cool."

...

"1, 2, 3!" Courtney cheered, signaling to Trent to put the plug together.

"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!" Trent added quickly. He put the plugs together, and the house lit up with Christmas lights. Trent had to admit, Courtney really had pulled out all the stops and used a lot of effort. Every color imaginable lined their roof and doorway. A giant Santa stood on their chimney, his mechanical arm waving slowly in the air.

"Whoa," Trent whispered, "I thoughts chicks were bad at this kind of stuff. Where'd you learn to do this?"

Courtney shrugged, "When you're a C.I.T, you have to know this stuff. Kids really love lights, apparently." Courtney took her hand away from his and wrapped it around her stomach. "Listen Trent, I'm really sorry about earlier today. It's feels weird to say that, but I am."

"Don't sweat it."

"Still, I wanted to see the concert. Do you think you could reenact it for me?" Courtney smiled.

"Sure," Trent grinned at her. "as long as you chant my name nine times."

"I think I'd rather chant it thirteen times."

"Why?"

"Because that's how many letters Trent and Courtney put together is."

* * *

Awesome! I hope this wasn't too OOC. Courtney is very easy for me to write, but Trent... well, I love him to death, but I can't lie, he's kind of bland on the show. Still, I hope I did well.

Anyway, I wanted to bring up something I've noticed: most of the people who review this story often don't favorite it, and most of the people who have favorited it don't review it. Por que? I understand if you want to wait a while before faveing it, but if you like it and have it on your favorites list, couldn't you also review?

**Tomorrow: **Beth, Justin, and Christmas modeling jobs.


	6. December 6: BethxJustin

Thanks for your reviews guys! This is a weird couple for me: I don't like them on the show, but I like them in fanfiction and fanart. Why? I don't know, but I want to wait for a least a week before I repeat people, so here you go!

**Summary: **Beth doesn't feel pretty enough for Justin, especially when something comes up that could leave them separated on Christmas.

**Pairing: **BethxJustin

**Day: **December 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Everyone said it couldn't happen. Everyone said they wouldn't last. But Christmas was a time for miracles, and even though it was nineteen days away (But who's counting?), Beth believed in the power of Christmas miracles, or even just miracles. How else would _she _be in a relationship with _him_?

"Are you ready yet?" Beth called, adjusting her retainer. Justin's modeling company was holding a dinner, ( or as much of a dinner as models have), and Beth couldn't wait to go. She wanted to be in a room with other super models besides her boyfriend. Maybe, if she was lucky, their beauty and cool would rub off on her.

"Just a minute! My hair's not ready yet!" Justin yelled from the bathroom. "Do you know how much organic gel I need to get my hair to the level of perfection it is everyday?"

Beth groaned. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Alright, fine," Justin walked out, looking gorgeous as usual, "But if my hair deflates, I'm blaming you." Beth wasn't listening; she was too busy drooling.

...

When she walked through the doors of the restaurant where the dinner was held, Beth gasped. All of the people in there were so... _beautiful_. They all looked so much like Justin, even though there were all kinds of races and hair colors. Beth tried to step back and hide her mousy brown hair and thick glasses. Suddenly she didn't want to be here. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, watching her try to inch through the door. "You were the one who wanted to come here today." Before Beth could reply, a female voice cut her off.

"Justin!" a tall, dark-haired woman gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I haven't seen you since the shoot in Madrid!"

"Kendra, hi!" Justin said hugging her back. Beth could only stare. Kendra was about six feet tall, and was skinnier than her leg. Her shiny black hair reached down her back, and her tan skin perfectly contrasted with her bright white teeth. In other words, she was perfect. Beth felt even uglier than before.

Kendra turned to look at her, a look of pure disgust on her face, "Oh Justin, is this your little sister?"

"No, um... Beth, this is Kendra, she works at the agency. Kendra, this is Beth, my girlfriend."

Beth waved. "Hi!" A bit of spit accidentally hit the female model in the eye. She wiped it off like it was nuclear waste.

"How... interesting." Kendra turned back to Justin. "So, have you talked to Rob about the Christmas photo shoot?"

"What Christmas photo shoot?" Beth and Justin asked at the same time.

Kendra shrugged her small, bony, shoulders. "Rob is taking a few models into the mountains for some Christmas photos. You should talk to him about it."

"Hm, the mountains? I'm not sure cold air is good for my pores. Plus, I'm going to Beth's parent's house on Christmas."

"Sounds lovely. You should think about it, though. It's an amazing opportunity to be seen by other companies." Kendra flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"Are you really going to think about going to the mountains?" Beth asked, wringing her hands. "My parents are really looking forward to you coming!"

"Relax, Beth. There's no harm in talking to Rob about it. Besides, I can't deal with mountains. If I fell and broke something, my career would be over!" Beth smiled and held his hand proudly as they walked through the crowd, though many of the models stared at her with something that was neither admiration nor awe.

Finally, they reached a table at the center of the room, where Rob, the head of Justin's agency, sat. When he saw Justin, a huge smile formed on his face

"Justin, baby, great to see you!" he shook his hand "How's life?"

"Good, good." Justin replied. "Kendra told me something about a photo shoot in the mountains on Christmas?"

"Ah, yes!" Rob clapped his hands. "I'm taking my best models to a spa in the Rocky Mountains!"

"Did you say spa?" Justin's interest grew.

"Yes! A full service spa, to make you guys look your best for the companies watching you."

"Companies?" Justin's smile grew. Beth was starting to get a bad feeling...

"Yes! Companies that are offering big money for attractive spokespeople. What do you say?" Before Justin could answer, Beth cut in.

"He says no! Justin is spending Christmas with me on my parent's farm! Isn't that right, Justin?"

Justin looked at her for a second, before turning away and sighing, "Well Beth, it's a huge opportunity. Plus, I've wanted a facial in the snow. Is it all expenses paid?" Rob nodded, "Yes!"

"So... you're actually going?" Beth asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Before he could answer, Beth ran out to the car, sobbing.

...

Beth rooted through her photos of her farm, trying to block the tears from her eyes. She felt so pathetic; if Heather was here now, she would have laughed at how stupid she was being. But Beth couldn't help it, she was an emotional person, and right now, she just couldn't believe that Justin would choose his career over her.

_I wanted to introduce him to my pigs, _Beth thought sadly, _but he'd rather be introduced to pretty, skinny models like Kendra_.

From downstairs, Beth heard a small bump and a rustle. Jumping up, Beth listened closely, until she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Justin?" she called back, walking down the stairs. "How'd you get home? I took the car."

"Yeah, I know. Luckily, this girl had a really nice car. And all I had to do was flash these pearly whites," Justin pointed to his teeth. "It's probably a good thing that I waited until I got here to tell her I was going to see my girlfriend."

Beth glared at him, remembering her anger. "Yeah, you were going to see me for a few seconds before you jet off to the Rockies!"

Justin sighed "You shouldn't be mad about _that_. I said no."

Beth whirled around to look at him, shocked "Really? But you sounded so excited."

"I'd rather go visit the farm. Besides, I can use the mud for a facial. I hear it's really good for your skin."

"B-but what about Kendra? And all those pretty models you could be with?"

"Those guys? No way, I don't want a rival for the hottest person in the room." This made Beth cry more. "What?"

"Y-you don't think I'm pretty, too?"

"Of course I do!" Beth was shocked; he sounded sincere. "You're nowhere near as hot as me, but honestly, who is?"

Beth laughed, wiping her eyes. "I can't believe you'd rather spend Christmas with me than other models."

"I can't talk to those guys, Beth. They're all so self-absorbed!" Beth cracked at hearing Justin call other people self-absorbed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Beth smiled at him. "Do you want to go upstairs. I'll show you pictures of my Oinky, my pig."

Justin smiled back at her. "I'd love to."

* * *

Please, let me know what you think! I've never written Beth or Justin before, so be gentle. But also review! Do it for Oinky!

**Tomorrow: **Sierra, Cody, and Christmas cards


	7. December 7: CodyxSierra

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is really hard of course, because we've seen so little of Sierra. However, I'm working with my best guess here, so I hope it's good. Plus, I really do think they'll make a good couple. Cody needs a girl on the show to see what we in the fandom see.

**Summary: **Cody writes Christmas cards and thinks of his perfect girl.

**Pairing: **CodyxSierra

**Day: **December 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

Cody tapped his chin with his pen, contemplating what to write. Sure, it was probably a little early to be writing Christmas cards, but everyone else from_ Total Drama_ lived far away, so he needed them to be done early if he wanted his friends to get them.

_But what should I write to Duncan? _he thought, _I never even talked to him on the show. he scared me too much! _Still, Cody was a nice person, and it would hang over his head unless he sent everyone a card. Finally, he got it:

_Dear Duncan,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Cody and Sierra_

There. Short and sweet.

Cody smiled as he wrote the _a_ on his girlfriend's name. Who would have believed that someone like him would have a girlfriend while someone like Duncan was still single?

If he had heard a year ago that he would have a girlfriend from the show, he would have been on his knees praying for it to be Gwen. After all, she had been his dream girl. She was smart, independent, and totally hot. The Code-miester likey.

After Gwen had turned him down for Trent, Cody started to wonder what it meant to have a _perfect girl. _Not perfect in general, but perfect for him. He had thought that girl was Gwen, but even a straight-A student like him could be wrong sometimes.

"CODY-KINS!!!" a voice sang. Cody smiled. _Speak of the Devil, and they shall come._

"Hey Sierra." Cody called to her, grabbing the next card. On the front of it was a picture of Sierra and him in Paris last summer, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. He had paid for it with the extra money he had from winning _Total Drama the Musical_, where he and Sierra had first met.

Sierra kicked her snow-covered boots off and sat next to him, kissing him on the cheek. "What'cha doing?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Just sending Christmas cards to the others from _Total Drama_," Cody replied, "I'm almost done. Want to help?"

"Sure." Sierra started going through the cards he'd already done. Her face darkened as she came across the last card in the pile. "You're sending one to Gwen?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. And you should be nice to her, she was never anything but nice to you."

"I can't forgive her for being the first girl you liked on the show."

"But she didn't even like me back!"

"It's unforgivable." Sierra crossed her arms.

"You're starting to sound like Courtney ranting about Harold voting her off." Cody joked.

Sierra grinned, her negative mood disappearing in a flash. "Oh my gosh, you're right, I do! Speaking of which, did you already get those two?"

"Yep," Cody looked through his address list, "All that's left are Geoff and Eva."

"Cool." Sierra drummed her fingers on the table. "Hey, do you remember that episode of TDM in the Yukon?"

"Yeah." Cody smiled at the memory.

...

_"I-it's freezing out here." Courtney mumbled, shivering._

_"Suck it up. At least you're not wearing a halter top and shorts!" Heather snapped, curled up into a ball to retain body heat._

_"Yeah, whose fault is that?" Gwen muttered under her breath, which was visible in small puffs._

_Cody turned away from the girls, sighing. They always fought, even about the stupidest things. This morning, Gwen had almost ripped Courtney's hair out because the sound of her PDA turning on woke her up. The only girl not involved in the three-way cat fight was Sierra, who was looking off into the distance at something. As much as Cody would have like to see a fight between three hot girls, he was also someone who wanted to see girls with a smile on their face, so he walked over to Sierra._

_"What's up?" he asked tentatively. He was well aware of her crush on him, and he didn't want to encourage her._

_Sierra shrugged, calm for once, "Nothing. Just cold."_

_"Yeah, me too." he chuckled, and told her about how he and Owen had fallen through the ice.  
_

_"Oh you poor thing!" Sierra cried, "Here, I'll warm you up." Before he could protest, she'd wrapped her arms around him in a tight and warm hug._

_Cody tried to resist at first, but the hug felt so nice, he found himself returning it. She was so warm and soft, and she smelt faintly of oranges..._

_That was the first time Cody considered giving Sierra a chance._

_..._

"Why do you ask?" Cody asked, returning from Memory Lane

Sierra shrugged, "I don't know, it's just so cold out today, I started thinking about the show."

"Well, we could go over to the fireplace." Cody offered, " I'll finish these later."

She smiled, "Okay!"

Being a both a whiz at technology and a person with too much time on their hands, Cody had made a bunch of devices for the house. There was the modified blender, the remote that opened the garage door while you were in the shower, (this came in handy more often than not), and of course, the remote for the fireplace.

"Thanks," Sierra giggled as Cody opened the door for her, "You know, sometimes I still can't believe that I'm dating you. I had this huge crush on you before the show, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Cody rubbed the back of his neck, "sometimes, I can't believe I have a girlfriend who honestly likes me."

"Aw, who couldn't like you? You're fun, you're sweet, and you're totally CUTE!" Sierra glomped him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah well, before the show, I wasn't exactly the ladies man I am now."

Sierra giggled, "Well, I find that hard to believe," she snuggled closer to him, watching the fire as well as the snow outside. "But maybe that's just me."

Cody grinned, and wrapped his arms around his perfect girl.

He was so glad that he had given her a chance.

* * *

Please review! I hope you all enjoyed it! Though I think it's just a bit short, but there's not a lot to work with so far for this pairing, but I still think this was sweet.

Guys, I was thinking... what would we name this couple? Sierrody? Codierra? Sody? Let me know what you guys think, or come up with your own and let me know.

**Tomorrow: **Bridgette, Harold, and Christmas Decorations


	8. December 8: BridgettexHarold

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

**Summary: **After a tedious day at work, Harold comes home to something straight out of a Christmas dream... except for the cookies.

**Pairing: **BridgettexHarold

**Day: **December 8

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"No, I don't want a coupon for cereal, gosh!" Harold rifled through his mail. As usual, there was nothing interesting there. Perfect. It had been a long day at work, or more specifically, a boring day at work, and now there wasn't even any good mail.

Harold was an intern at a law firm. Apparently, there were no ninjas in the area, so there were no new cases. All Harold had done that day was stare at the wall behind his desk, and occasionally get coffee for the lawyers who were also staring at the walls behind their desks. Just the excitement he had been looking forward to when he signed on for his internship.

_But at least there's someone waiting for me._ Harold blushed. No matter how horrible his day was, he couldn't complain about going home to his girlfriend, Bridgette.

Harold walked up the steps, being careful to wipe the snow from his shoes, and opened the door, "Honey, I'm h-" Harold stopped when he saw the inside of his house.

First of all, there was pine _everywhere._ It hung from the banister, it hung around the fireplace, and it hung of the Christmas Tree that hadn't been there this morning. There were also lights in every place you could imagine; the windows, the tree, even the lights seemed to have the lights on them. And oh God, _The Santas_! There were exactly 27.5 Santas ( one of them was half an inch) in the living room alone. (He counted this very quickly. He did, after all, have mad counting skills.) Harold took a sniff of the air; it smelled like a mixture of pine and gingerbread.

"Bridgette?" Harold called nervously, stepping into the house. Closing the door behind, he tiptoed through his house, which looked like the inside of an elf's house, and tried to find his girlfriend.

"In here!" a voice from the kitchen yelled. He turned the corner from one room to the other, and saw the blond surfer facing the stove, humming softly.

When she heard him coming, Bridgette turned and smiled, "Hey Harold. What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of the house, silly!"

"Oh, um, yeah, it's... nice. Very Christmasy."

"Yeah, I know!" she grinned "Now that the Surf Shack is closed for the winter and I'm home alone all the time, I needed something to do. I worked all day. I never knew Christmas lights were such a hassle." A small beep went off. "Oh, the cookies are done!"

"Cookies?" Harold asked. _Since when does Bridgette bake?_

And furthermore, why was she so chipper? Now, Bridgette was almost always in a good mood, don't get him wrong, but she was never this cheerful. And she's always loved Christmas, but she had never decorated the house like this before.

Bridgette took the plate of cookies out of the oven, then gasped. All of the cookies, if you could call them that, were completely burnt. Not an inch of them wasn't black or smoldering. Bridgette gripped the pan harder, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Shh, it's okay, Bridge. They're just cookies." Harold hugged her close to him, rubbing her hair.

Bridgette broke away from him, glaring. "No, it's not okay! That's the third batch I've tried making today!" she took a deep breath, shaking. They stood there awkwardly for a second, before Harold, of course, made it more awkward:

"Bridge, are you pregnant?"

She stared at him for a second, her mouth hanging open. "WHAT!!? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've been baking a lot, and you're really moody, and the way you decorated the house like you had something to tell me."

Bridgette stared at him for another second, then burst out laughing. Harold, however, didn't see the humor.

"It's not funny! Pregnancy is very serious, gosh! I'll have you know that-"

Bridgette put her hand over his mouth, shutting him up. "Harold! I'm not pregnant!" she smiled, "At least I don't think I am. I'm just decorating for Christmas!"

"B-but the baking, and then all the lights, a-and-"

Bridgette sighed, cutting him off once again. "Well, it's lonely in here during the day. And I just thought that the house would be more cheerful and stuff."

"You're lonely during the day?" Harold asked, feeling shocked.

His girlfriend shrugged. "Well, I only work in the spring and summer, so yeah, I get bored in the winter. I mean, it's not like I can get a job. The last place I tried, I accidentally gave my boss a black eye!"

Harold chuckled. It wasn't the only black eye his clumsy girlfriend had given, though he'd rather not talk about the ones he'd recieved.

Bridgette sighed again, turning to the trash can, "And now, I can't even make a damn cookie!" She tipped the plate over, emptying the cookies into the garbage.

"Wait!" Harold reached out and grabbed a cookie. "These don't look so bad." He carefully took a bite, using all of his energy to keep from spitting out the disgusting cookie. He swallowed the mouthful, and even took more. Hey, he was willing to take this bullet if it made his girlfriend happy. And he did have mad acting skills.

"Those were good." Harold wheezed, struggling to keep a smile on his face. However, Bridgette seemed to buy it.

"Really?" Bridgette smiled, "Well, I do have mad baking skills, gosh."

Harold pretended to glare at her. "Is that supposed to be an imitation of me?"

"Maybe."

Harold grinned devilishly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, you left out the part where I make out with my hot girlfriend."

Bridgette smiled sexily back at him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Hm. How could I forget?"

And so, making out on the couch with the sweetest, prettiest surfer in the world, (or at least in his world), Harold reflected back on his day. Or rather, the end of it.

Christmas decorations, possible pregnancies, crappy cookies, and making out in front of a sparkling Christmas tree while snow blew outside.

Most of Harold's day was boring, that was true. But all things considered, the ending made up for it.

_Merry Christmas, Idiots!_

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think! As a writer, my personal greatest fear is being OOC (don't laugh!), so if I was, let me know. Just be gentle!

**Tomorrow: **Gwen, Geoff, and the flu.


	9. December 9: GeoffxGwen

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

You want to know something weird? Yesterday, I decided to write about the flu, just because it's a big thing that's happening, and today I got sent home from school with the flu. Coincidence? So now I'm writing this whole chapter armed with a huge box of Kleenexes. (Seriously, I should send those guys a fruit basket. Yay Kleenex!)

**Summary: **Gwen comes down with a flu, so Geoff decides to stay home with her... whether she wants him too or not.

**Pairing: **GeoffxGwen

**Day: **December 9

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"Gwen, babe, it's time to get up." Geoff prodded his sleeping girlfriend. Usually she was up earlier than him; but today, she was still asleep when he woke up at ten.

"Go away," Gwen grunted, rolling over, "I feel like crap."

"That's just cause it's a Monday morning."

"Geoff, it's Wednesday."

"Seriously man? That's awesome!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Let me sleep."

"No way, babe. Our boss will kill us if we're not there for our shift."

"I'll kill _you _if you don't leave me alone!" Gwen screamed at him, pulling the covers over her head. Geoff reached under them to feel her forehead.

"Whoa, you're hot!" Geoff called out. Gwen chuckled darkly from under the covers.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"No, I mean your forehead's warm. Though you are hot that way, too." Geoff floundered for words. "I think you might have the flu, babe."

"No duh."

"Do you need anything? Like some water, or another pillow, or something?"

"What I need is a boyfriend who'll let me sleep!" Gwen raised her head from under the covers to glare at him, and Geoff got a good luck at her for the first time that morning. Her normally pale skin was even paler, looking sallow and unhealthy instead of mysterious and cool. Her black and blue dyed hair was a giant mess, and her black eyes looked duller than a night without a party. To Geoff, she still looked as hot as ever. But she was obviously sick as... well, a really sick person.

Gwen ducked under the covers again, getting comfortable. "Just go to work," she muttered.

Geoff turned around, walking out of the room. Sure, he had to go to work; they needed the money. But he couldn't just abandon his sick girlfriend. What kind of a man would that make him? For all of their diffrences, Geoff really loved Gwen. He couldn't just leave her in the house all alone all day in her condition. Plus, he really hated his job. But that wasn't the main reason. Honest!

Geoff took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the company's number. Putting it to his ear, he ran over what he was going to say in his head.

"Welcome to Petey's Day Care Center and Fun house!"

Geoff bit his lip to keep from groaning; just hearing the name killed his mood.

"Yes, this is Geoff Daniels, I'm an employee. Can I speak to Mr. Pete Underwood?"

"Sure!" the chirped in such a high way that Geoff flinched away from the phone. "Just a sec!"

"Geoff! Where are you? You and that goth girlfriend of yours were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

Yep, that was his boss. Don't let the kind act on the commercials fool you; he was a jerk. Which earned him the name Mr. Underwear among his employees, Geoff and Gwen included.

"Sorry man, but Gwen has the flu, and I'm staying home to take care of her." Geoff closed his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable response.

"WHAT!!! This is the holiday season, I need everyone on staff while moms go shopping. And for the last time, I'm , not _man_!"

"Sorry, Mr. Underwea- Mr. Underwood. But the thing is, Gwen's _really _sick."

"So? Get your butt down here!"

"But-" Geoff started, but then he got the perfect idea. "Sure, I'll come over from my house, where I'm living with a girl with a contagious disease, and come spread it to your paying customers."

There was a pause on the phone, and his boss growled. "Fine. But as soon as Grumpy's better, you two are picking up double shifts!" Without so much as a goodbye, Mr. Underwood hung up.

_That guy really knows how to harsh someone's mood. _Geoff thought, snapping his phone shut.

"Gwen?" Geoff whispered, standing in the doorway of their room, "You awake?"

Gwen's head appeared from under her blanket, her eyes wide with surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? Mr. Underwear will kill you."

Geoff shrugged. "I called him up and convinced him to let us off for the day."

"Whoa, seriously? And you're still alive?"

"Yeah. Took a page from my girlfriend and twisted my words around."

Gwen smiled at him. "So what, you're gonna be here all day?"

"Of course, dudette! I love playing doctor! Here, I'll help you up."

Geoff gripped the goth by her shoulders and helped her down the stairs, despite her protests that she could walk by herself.

"Come on, it's more fun this way. Besides, now I can pretend you're on your deathbed."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What mental hospital did you check out of again?"

"No babe, it's a _regular _hospital. You know, with the dying people and the crappy food?"

"Seriously, which mental hospital?"

Geoff chuckled, and laid Gwen down on the couch, placing a box of tissues next to her.

Gwen grabbed a fleece blanket and wrapped it around herself, smiling. "Thanks Geoff."

"No problem."

"No, you staying here with me when I'm sick, standing up to the terror of Mr. Underwear, it's really... sweet." she stared at him for a second. "What's your damage? You acting like a whipped pig."

Geoff shrugged, "I just want to stay here with you. Besides, it's shopping day for moms everywhere, so I really couldn't face work. Those kids are killers, man!"

Gwen laughed softly, making a whipped sound and motion with her hand. "Thanks." she whispered, snuggling against the pillow. Geoff kissed the top of her head, and stood up, looking at her. Within moments, Gwen was asleep.

Geoff smiled at her one last time, then went and disinfected the whole house.

What? He was having a party tonight!

* * *

This was awesome to write, since this is one of my favorite couples. Review and let me know what you think.

Anyway, I got a request for a DJxHeather chapter. I can't PM that person, so I'll say it here: I will definetly do a DJxHeather chapter, but I already have the next few chapters planned out, so it probably won't be until next week. Sorry! I promise it'll be awesome!

**Tomorrow: **Heather, Ezekiel, and Christmas trees.


	10. December 10: HeatherxEzekiel

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! One of you said this was one of the best fics on the site, and I nearly cried! Thanks so much! (Though in my opinion, this is nowhere near one of the best fics on the site. Still, that was so sweet!)

**Summary: **Heather wants a Christmas tree, and only her prairie man will risk his toque to get one.

**Pairing: **HeatherxEzekiel (Why? Three words: Total Drama Comeback)

**Day: **December 10

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

* * *

Heather analyzed her living room, narrowing her eyes as she looked around. There was the normal stuff there, such as a couch and a TV, but there was also something missing. Something that should be there, considering there were only fifteen days until Christmas.

"Hey honey." Heather's fiance, Ezekiel, walked into the living room, kissing her on the cheek. "What are you doing, eh? You've been standing in here for an hour."

"There's no Christmas tree in here." Heather stated bluntly. "Honey, could you get a Christmas tree?"

"Right now?"

"No, on Christmas Eve. Yes, right now! We're practically the only house on the block without a Christmas tree!"

"The Peterson's don't have one." Ezekiel defended.

"They're Jewish."

"Oh." Ezekiel fought for an excuse. "Well, I just put the chicken in the oven, eh, and you know you have to check that stuff all the time..."

"Please?" Heather smiled seductively, putting her hand on her fiance's chin. Ezekiel shivered. "Please do it. For me? I want my big strong woodsman to chop down a tree-"

"Wait," Ezekiel snapped out of his trance. "You mean I actually have to cut down a tree? Why can't I just buy one, eh?"

"You can't just _buy _a tree!" Heather snapped. "It's unclean! I want a real, genuine tree from the forest. Now move!"

Ezekiel sighed as he got into his car, though he would never complain aloud. Ezekiel knew what other people said about Heather; that she was cold, heartless, and a b- um, a bad person. People also said that Ezekiel was an idiot for dating her, and it didn't help now that they were getting married next summer. But they didn't see in her what Ezekiel saw: a lost soul, afraid of being hurt, so she pushed others away. Plus, once Heather had grown her hair back after _Total Drama Action_, he couldn't be in the same room as her without his eyes being drawn to her. She mesmerized him.

...

Driving on the highway, Ezekiel noticed a sign advertising a place called _Petey's Tree Land_. Curious, he took the exit to get there, and was almost blinded by the neon lights hanging from the actual sign.

Shielding his eyes while he got out of his car, Ezekiel walked through the crunchy snow to a small cabin, where a fat, balding man yelled at a quaking teenager.

"What do you mean you lost the receipt? Check again!"

"Y-yes, sir." the girl ran into the cabin, shaking. Ezekiel gulped. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Excuse me, are you Petey, eh?" Ezekiel asked, stepping forward cautiously.

Petey turned to him, a huge grin on his chubby face. "Yes I am! Welcome to Petey's Tree Land. Are you looking for a tree?"

"Yes sir." _If I wasn't, why would I be here?_

"Come here, son." Petey wrapped his huge arm around Ezekiel, practically dragging him into the small forest of pine trees. "Now, the key to a perfect tree is it's size. By the way, how much are you looking to spend?"

"Um," Ezekiel looked in his wallet. "About thirty bucks, eh."

Petey frowned at him for a second, then pasted his smile back on. "Alright then! Well, we'll just go over here." He steered Ezekiel away from the tall, regal trees, and toward the only part of the property not covered in lights.

_Oh my God, _Ezekiel thought, _he's going to murder me!_

But instead of torture equipment, the only thing in that space were a few tiny, scraggly Christmas trees. Ezekiel looked around, blinking. "What's this?"

"These are the trees you can get with thirty dollars." Petey spoke through his fake smile.

"Um, but you see, I think my fiance really wants a big tree, eh."

Petey shrugged. "Not my problem. It's fifteen bucks for a tree, plus ten if you want it cut down for you."

Ezekiel sighed. He just realized that he left his ax at home. "Sure." He handed Petey the money.

Petey grinned at him. "Pleasure doing business with you." He turned to the cabin, screaming, "CHELSEA!!!!!!!" The girl from before ran out with an ax, and began chopping down the first tree she found, which also happened to be the smallest.

Ezekiel sighed again. He had a feeling that being home that night would not be too enjoyable.

...

"What took you so long?" Those were the first words out of Heather's night when she heard Ezekiel open the door. She had spent the last hour watching _Desperate Housewives _reruns (How people watched that show, she'd never know), and she had missed the timer on the oven, so the chicken was completely burnt. Ugh. Why did she suck at cooking?

When Ezekiel walked into the living room smiling nervously, she got suspicious. "Well? Where is it?"

Her fiance took his hands from behind his back, revealing a tiny, Charlie Brown-size tree in his hands.

Heather gaped at him. "What is that?! I told you to get a tree, not a twig!"

Ezekiel sighed, putting it down. "This was all I could afford, eh."

"You're kidding, right? I told you not to buy a tree for this very reason! How are we supposed to decorate this?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "I don't know, eh. Maybe it'll fit an ornament or two?"

"Did that toque suck out your brain?" Her fiance glared at her.

"No. Did that halter top suck out your heart?"

Heather gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Ugh!" Heather got up, stomping her foot. "I _never _should have let you watch Saturday Night Live!" Sighing, she walked over to their box of ornaments, and selected two. She hung them on the tree; it slouched a little, but it worked.

"It's not so bad, eh?" Ezekiel smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever. But you owe me! This means a wedding in Hawaii, and you're not cheaping out on the hotel."

"Deal." Ezekiel agreed reluctantly.

Heather smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Thanks." She whispered, holding onto him so he wouldn't faint.

Five minutes later, Heather and Ezekiel were lying on the couch in each others arms, looking at their tiny tree.

An hour ago, the living room had been missing something important. Now, it was perfect.

* * *

THE RETURN OF PETEY!!!! I wasn't going to use him at first, but then I needed a name for the tree store, and that popped into my head. I think I'll make him a recurring character; not in every chapter, but maybe I'll give him a bunch of diffrent companies around Canada.

THE FINALE"S TONIGHT!!! Not the fake out finale like last week, but the real deal! So go vote for Beth right now! Or I'll make you work at Petey's Tree Land with poor Chelsea!

P.S. I hate advertising, but I'm gonna do it... if this story isn't enough crack and fanon for you, I made a crack and fanon C2! Please, check it out! If any of you know good stories, or have written some, please, let me know!

**Tomorrow: **Izzy, Noah, and finding the Christmas spirit.


	11. December 11: IzzyxNoah

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah, I lost my bet. Who cares? Not me! I couldn't care less! Not even if I tried to care less. I. Do. Not. C-care. *pause* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Seriously though, that episode was bad. The only good part was that Noah got a line! EEEEEEE!! This chapter is for you, Noah!

**Summary: **Izzy takes Noah on an... interesting day around town to find his Christmas spirit.

**Pairing: **IzzyxNoah

**Day: **December 11

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

Noah closed the blinds on his window, feeling nauseous. All of the buildings were covered in snow and decorations, and people were smiling all the time... it was too much for him to handle. Truth be told, Noah hated the holiday season. He couldn't stand all the joy and goodwill. It was the only thing that made him seasick on dry land.

He sat down in his recliner, opening his newest book. Today was going well. Aside from the moronic ditz who had wished him a Merry Christmas at the bookstore this morning, his day had been very un-Christmasy. And that was exactly how he liked it. He snuggled into his chair and began to read, when he heard three loud knocks against his wall.

"Hey Noah!"

Noah groaned. His neighbor, Izzy, liked to talk to him through the walls. She considered them to be "friends", when in fact, she was the reason he was looking for a new apartment.

"Hey Izzy." He grumbled back unenthusiastically.

"What'cha doing?" Izzy sang cheerfully.

"Planning your merry death."

"Ooh, fun! Can you use a chainsaw? I want it to be really gory!" Before Izzy could start rambling about blood and guts, (you know, classy stuff), Noah cut her off.

"What do you want?" He snapped more harshly than he intended. Izzy, however, didn't seem phased.

"Izzy's just talking to her buddy Noah! Izzy wants Noah to go to a Christmas party with her!" Her voice faded a bit towards the end, almost as if she was nervous. But robots didn't have emotions, and Noah was convinced that Izzy was an android sent from Hell to annoy him.

"Noah says no freaking way, and wants Izzy to leave him alone." Noah turned his chair away from the wall, hoping that the conversation was over. However, a few minutes later, he heard his door open to reveal an angry looking redhead.

"Why?" Izzy asked angrily, stomping over to him. Noah dropped his book in surprise.

"How'd you get into my apartment?" he asked, but she ignored him.

"Answer me." she said simply.

Noah sighed. "I'm not going to a Christmas party to see people I don't know and never will know, where I have to pretend to smile and make small talk about a holiday I hate."

Izzy smiled for a second, looking relieved, then frowned. "Wait... you don't like Christmas?"

"Yes. You just successfully repeated what I just said."

"But Christmas is the best time of the year! It's about a fat secret agent sending bombs into the houses of his enemies!"

"Are you on crack?"

Izzy continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Come on! How can you not like people sneaking into your house?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's a struggle, believe me. Speaking of people sneaking into my apartment, um... HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT!!!!???"

Izzy smiled at him and grabbed his wrist. Noah looked at her hand, blushing. A girl hadn't held his hand since he and his mom were crossing the street when he was five.

"Come on, my little Scrooge, we're going to find your Christmas spirit!"

"I'm not your-" Noah started, but stopped as Izzy dragged him out of his apartment. He could have yelled that he was being kidnapped by a psycho, (which wasn't a lie), but it wasn't like he had anything better to do today. Besides, he didn't want to get rid of the warmth he felt on his wrist.

...

"Where are we going?" Noah grumbled, sitting in the passenger seat while Izzy drove like a maniac. "And why isn't your car equipped with barf bags?"

Izzy shrugged. "We're going wherever the Christmas Spirit takes us."

Noah widened his eyes. "Are you crazy? How are we-"

Before he could finish, Izzy parked the car abruptly, making Noah fly forward in his seat. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were parked in front of a toy store.

"What are we doing here?" Noah asked, but Izzy was already out of the car, skipping towards the store like a little kid. That was another theory of his, by the way.

He sighed, getting out of the car and following her. _And to think, I could have been at home reading right now, _he thought cynically.

When he got inside the store, he saw Izzy attacking the Boys section, rummaging through a bin.

"Izzy?" Noah asked. She turned around and grinned, clutching a toy gun to her chest.

"Isn't this the coolest? I wanna get it!"

"Now?"

"Hm, I was thinking for Christmas, but now would be better. It's ten dollars by the way."

"You want me to get it?"

"Yeah! I don't have any money."

"No. Way." Noah said slowly, putting emphasis on his words. "Now can we please go home?" Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked toward the door. Behind him, he heard whimpers and sniffs growing in volume. When he turned around to see what was wrong, he saw Izzy crying, clutching the toy harder.

"Oh God." Noah rolled his eyes, but went back to her. "Fine, fine, I'll buy it. Just stop crying!" He handed her a ten dollar bill. Her tears stopped immediately.

"Woo-ho! Now Izzy's gun collection is complete!" Izzy screamed, running towards the counter. Noah couldn't help but smile. She was just like a little kid.

Crap. This ruined his robot theory. Robots can't cry.

...

Somehow, Noah was able to wrestle the car keys from Izzy, who finally let him drive as long as they went where she wanted. Even though he didn't feel like he was in _Grand Theft Auto _anymore, Noah sort of wished that Izzy was driving, since her hands were free now, and they were fully dedicated to shooting marshmallows at his head.

"Can you please stop that?" Noah asked as nicely as possible while he fought the urge to kill her.

"Die, Colonel Fussy Pants, die!" Izzy cried. "All hail Captain E-scope! Ooh, park here!"

Noah parked the car where she pointed. In front of them was a large, Victorian style house, painted in a disgusting fushia color.

"Please tell me this is the house of your therapist." Noah pleaded sarcastically. Izzy grinned at him.

"Nope! He disappeared after our first session. This is the house of the Christmas party!"

Noah quirked an eyebrow. "And we're here because..."

"I just want to leave them a little surprise... Explosivo style!"

"But I thought... you said... you and me..."

"Yeah, I wanted a friend to be there with me, as sort of a partner in crime, you know?"

"Why didn't you just ask one of your friends?"

Izzy looked at him for a minute, before silently getting out of the car. But Noah understood what she meant: she didn't have any other friends. Now Noah understood her constant talking to him: she was lonely, and though he probably wasn't her first choice, he was the only one who would put up with her. Noah had never felt guilty before, but that day, he found out that he didn't care for it.

"Wait!" Noah called, getting out of the car. Izzy was already in the backyard, setting small, colorful balls around the house.

"What are those?"

"Paint bombs," Izzy said as if she was talking about the weather, "I never liked these people. And now, in the middle of their fancy party, BOOM-BOOM!" She tossed him one of the bombs. "Here. can you stick this up that pipe?" She pointed to a loose pipe.

"What? Why me?"

"Because, out of the two of us, you're the scrawniest." Izzy giggled. "Now move, Colonel Fussy Pants!"

"I hate my life." Noah muttered, but he stuck his arm up the pipe anyway, depositing the bomb. As he was taking his hand out, however, he felt something furry brush against his hand.

"AAAAHH!!! A SPIDER!!!" He screamed, waving his arm in the air and jumping around. Izzy giggled.

"It's not funny! I'm deathly allergic to spiders!" Noah glared at her.

"Sure, sure." Izzy waved her hand. "Come on; there's one more place I want to go to tonight."

...

They were at their destination in a matter of minutes, thanks to Izzy's driving. Noah got out of the car and found himself standing in front of a small, snow covered park. In the middle was what looked like a construction area.

"What's this?" He asked, moving towards it.

"It's a new project the city's working on. It'll be a permanent Christmas in the middle of town! Look, they have an artist's rendering of the finished product." Izzy grabbed his hand and pointed.

In front of the scaffolding was a canvas describing a beautiful forest of evergreen trees covered in snow and lights. Children were making snow angels, while a couple kissed under the lights.

"Wow." Noah breathed.

"Yeah." Izzy replied. They stood there for a few seconds, holding hands, staring at the unfinished buildings, letting the snow and wind play with their hair. Finally, Izzy turned to him.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad for a first date." he replied, smiling contently. That is, until he realized what he just said.

"You thought this was a first date?" Izzy asked, smiling.

"Well, I, um, you see..." Noah searched for a word, but Izzy only smiled at him, removing her hand from his. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him. It took a second for him to get over the shock, and then he returned it, leaning in slightly.

When they finally pulled apart, Izzy grinned at him, "So," she started, gripping his arm as they walked back to the car, "Would you like to go to the party with me?"

"I'd rather be beat over the head with a stick," Noah deadpanned, "But with you? I'd love to."

That was the first year that Noah loved Christmas.

* * *

Did you see the Christmas Carol allusion? Toy store= past, Party house= present, and Development= future. Gosh, I'm hilarious.

Okay, It can now be said that Noah and Izzy are the most fun characters on this show to write! Please review!

**Tomorrow: **Lindsay, Trent, and Christmas music.


	12. December 12: TrentxLindsay

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You're probably wondering why I'm updating this a day early. Well, that's a long story with some great choreography and a cameo appearance by Bugs Bunny. Seriously though, I'm taking a college placement exam tomorrow (I know, I'm an overachiever), then I'll be at a sleepover the rest of the day, so I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow. Hopefully, you all enjoy getting your chapter early! Enjoy the Trindsay goodness! Words can't describe how awesome this couple is!

**Summary: **Trent and Lindsay sing Christmas songs, and Trent realizes his feelings for our favorite dumb blond.

**Pairing: **TrentxLindsay

**Day: **December 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the songs or the character in this chapter!

* * *

"Hey Todd? Can I ask you something?"

Trent looked up from his guitar, only to find Lindsay, the dumb blond, standing above him. "Um, sure." He didn't bother to correct her on his name; she'd just forget in five seconds.

"So, I don't get why all these radio stations are playing Christmas music all the time. I mean, all I want is to hear some good music!"

"What do you qualify as good music?"

"The Jonas Brothers! Duh!" Lindsay laughed. "You're kind of slow sometimes, Brent, you know that?"

Trent ignored that comment, focusing on her initial question. "Well, they're playing Christmas music so much because it's almost Christmas, and people like hearing songs about Christmas."

"They also like hearing songs about the Jonas Brothers!"

Trent shrugged; he wasn't going to argue with her. "Well, is this a problem for you? I mean, don't you like Christmas music?"

"Well yeah, of course! Except that one about the two people arguing about how cold it is outside."

Trent gaped at her. "Are you kidding? That's the best one!"

Lindsay smiled at him, batting her eyelashes "Could you sing it for me?"

"Sure, I guess" Trent said, trying to remember the lyrics. "But the first lyric is sung by a girl."

"That's okay, I'm a girl!" Lindsay cheered. _"I really can't stay,"_

Trent blinked. He had no idea that Lindsay could sing. He started strumming his guitar, singing, _"Baby it's cold outside,"_

_"I've got to go away,"_

_"But baby it's cold outside,"_

_"This evening has been,"_

_"Been hoping that you'd drop in,"_

_"So very nice,"_

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,"_

...

_"Ah, but it's cold outside!"_

Lindsay and Trent finished the song, smiling. They spent a moment looking into each others eyes, then Trent looked away.

"So, um, yeah, that's how you sing it."

"Cool," Lindsay smiled at him. "But you know what other song I don't like?"

"What?"

"The song about how it's snowing outside and they're making popcorn."

"Are you kidding? That's even better than the last one!"

"Can we sing it?"

Trent raised his eyebrow; something was making him suspicious. _Nah. She's not smart enough to have some grand scheme. Wait, what? Ugh, stop thinking like Heather!_

He shook the thought away. "Sure!" He was starting to enjoy singing with her. Granted, she wasn't the smartest person,but she was one of the nicest that he knew. Besides, she could _really _sing. That was something Trent loved in girls.

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful,"_

Trent looked at her while she started to sing. Her blue eyes were scrunched up and her hands were in the air. She looked like a Broadway singer. Well, she always looked like she was on a stage.

_Wait a sec, man. _Trent thought, _Snap out of it! You don't have a crush on Lindsay, do you?_

_Well, why not? She's sweet, she's fun, plus she is kind of pre-_

_But what about Gwen?_

_You two broke up months a go. It's time to move on._

"Tony!"

Trent shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw Lindsay glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?", she said sadly, "You weren't listening to me sing the Popcorn Song!"

"Sorry," he muttered, being careful not to look at her face. "Is there any other song you want to sing?" he asked hopefully. He didn't want to stop listening to her voice. It was amazing.

"Yeah. Um... I don't know."

"I've got one." Trent smiled at her. He couldn't deny it: He liked Lindsay. Ever since TDI. Even if he hadn't know it, it had to be true.

"Yay! Can you sing it?"

"Sure." He started the intro on his guitar, then sang:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for St. Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens'  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

When he finished the song, Lindsay gaped at him, completely speechless. "Wow. That was awesome, Trent! I love that song!"

"Thanks, I-" Trent stopped realizing something. "Wait. Did you just call me Trent?"

"Yeah. That's your name, right?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Trent reassured her, looking happy.

"Cool." Lindsay clapped her hands. "See you later, Trent! I'm going to find some more songs! Oh my gosh, we should totally start a band!" Lindsay leaned down to kiss the shocked musician on the cheek, before skipping away happily.

"See ya." Trent called, before turning back to his guitar with a grin on his face. Sure, a kiss on the cheek wasn't as good as one on the mouth, but for right now, that was enough for Trent.

* * *

So there you go, a sweet, short Trindsay story. Let me now what you think! OOC? IC? Let me know! I'm just sorry I couldn't write more about this couple, since I really love them. Still, I think this turned out well.

**Tomorrow (actually Sunday): **LeShawna, Duncan, and **more **Christmas trees. ( I smell a sitcom!)


	13. December 13: LeShawnaxDuncan

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! So, I forgot to tell you guys, but I wasn't home a lot today either. I was going to do it earlier, but got sidetracked by _Alice _on SyFy, which is about four hours long. (Hatter is as cute as Cody, Noah, and Duncan combined!), so here's an extremely short LeDunca. I have to admit, I was just okay with this pairing at first, but thanks to Winter-Rae, I love them! This chapter is for you!

**Summary: **LeShawna and Duncan need a Christmas tree, so Duncan convinces her to partake in illegal acts to get one.

**Pairing: **LeShawnaxDuncan

**Day: **December 13

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

"Lazy, manipulative, pain-in-my-butt..." LeShawna grumbled, hauling boxes of decorations down the stairs. As usual, LeShawna and her boyfriend Duncan had arm-wrestled for who got what Christmas job. As usual, Duncan cheated to win, so as usual, LeShawna had to decorate the house while Duncan got the coveted job of getting the tree.

From downstairs, LeShawna heard the sound of the TV blaring some action show. _Tell me that boy is not still here! _Sure enough though, when she peeked around the huge pile of boxes, her boyfriend was reclining on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, babe," Duncan smirked at her. "Need a hand?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his quip, "You're supposed to be getting the tree! Or has all that hair dye finally seeped into your brain?"

Duncan shrugged, not letting his eyes leave the TV. "Calm down, I'll get it later."

"Oh no you won't!" LeShawna yelled, dropping her box on the floor so it made Duncan jump. "You are going right now. And since you broke the arm wrestling rules, I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure? My method involves breaking quite a few rules."

"I can handle whatever you've got to throw at me. Bring it, white boy!"

...

"ARE YOU CRAZY???!!! THERE"S NO WAY I"M DOING THIS!!!!"

Duncan smirked. "You're the one who wanted to chop down the tree with me."

"I didn't know we'd be chopping down a tree on the side of the frigging road!"

"Where else would we get it? At a tree store?"

"Yes!"

Duncan scoffed, "Where would be the fun in that? Come on, help me with the axe."

"You crazy, danger boy."

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Yeah, and you're totally sane. Now would you give me a hand?"

LeShawna rolled her eyes, but starting sawing anyway. She could see that none of her logic would get through his Mohawk.

...

Ten minutes later, Duncan and LeShawna stood at the side of the road, admiring their Christmas tree. Duncan turned to his girlfriend, grabbing her hand. "So? How'd you like breaking the rules?"

LeShawna glared at him. "I'm going to say this one more time: you crazy. I love you, but you crazy."

Duncan's smile grew. "Hey, take a chill pill. We have a rocking tree, and we didn't need to spend a cent! Didn't you want a cheap tree?"

"Cheap is not the same as stolen!"

Duncan stopped, turning his head as if to hear better. "Shut it, Courtney, I think I hear the cops."

"You're comparing me to that skinny, bossy,white gi-"

Duncan clamped his hand over her mouth silencing her. The lights of the police car went by, but thankfully, LeShawna, Duncan, and their tree were far enough away that they weren't seen. Finally, the car turned a corner, disappearing.

As soon as it was gone, Duncan burst out laughing. LeShawna glared at him, hitting his head.

" What's the matter with you? Ain't nothing funny about being arrested! Course, it's happened to you so many times, it probably is a joke." LeShawna said, beginning to mumble at the end.

Duncan stopped laughing and picked up the tree. "Ah, those cops are suckers. Can you get the other half?" LeShawna nodded, and they tossed the tree onto their car, tying it down.

"So what, are you cool with stealing a tree now?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at her. LeShawna shrugged.

"Eh, it's not hurting anyone. Besides, this tree is pretty dope."

Duncan smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her. "I love it when you pretend to talk like a gangster."

"Pretend? No way, baby boy, I'm the real deal. You're the wangster here, Mr. Pillsbury."

And so was another average night for Duncan and LeShawna, kissing one minute and fighting the next. But Christmas was a time for miracles, and as the two walk back to their car, hand in hand, to hang up their illegal tree, it could be safe to assume that a day could come up without a fight in it.

But on second thought... I'm not sure they would like that.

* * *

Please review! I'm really sorry that it's so short, but I have school tomorrow and such, so... yeah, not a lot of time. Still, I hope it was cute, fun, and IC (If it's not let me know! But be nice!)

**Tomorrow: **Justin, Courtney, and Christmas hymns


	14. December 14: JustinxCourtney

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

**Summary: **Courtney invites everyone from the island to her Christmas concert, but only a certain male model wants to come.

**Pairing: **JustinxCourtney

**Day: **December 14

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

_One week ago..._

Courtney licked the last envelope, a look of satisfaction on her face. Her local church was having a Christmas concert on the 14th, and she had been chosen for a solo. _And all I had to do was sue the church!, _she thought happily. Courtney turned the envelope over and wrote Owen's address, adding it to the pile with twenty others. Perhaps she was over-doing it by inviting everyone from _Total Drama Island_, but she was excited! Besides, they should all want to share in her happy moment. Everyone from the show loved her, right?

...

Twenty-one young adults opened the letters a few days later. These were their responses:

"No way, eh."

"I should've crushed her skull!"

"Oh yay, Courtney. Uh, no."

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, it's from Courtney!"

"EEEEEWWWWW!!!!"

"The girl who tried to kill me? No thanks."

"That girl's a psycho!"

"Ugh!"

"Double ugh!"

"Not in a million years, gosh!"

"Is this a joke?"

"Uh uh!"

"Nope."

"Is that skinny white girl crazy?"

"I'd rather kiss Heather again!"

"I'd rather kiss Duncan again!"

"What's her damage?"

"No!"

And then the last one...

"Awesome! Now I just need to find my Louis Vuitton traveling bag."

...

_Today..._

Courtney peeked through the door, looking at the filling church. Most were people she didn't recognize; her parents weren't able to come. But she couldn't see any people from the show. _Where are they!? It's about to start!_

Near the back of the church, she thought she saw a face that looked sort of familiar, but before she could place it, it was showtime.

_Whatever, _Courtney thought, _they're just jealous that **they're **not the ones in a Christmas pageant. Who needs them?! _Taking a deep breath, Courtney counted to ten, just like her therapist taught her, then stepped onto the stage to begin her solo.

This was the feeling that Courtney longed for the most: All eyes on her; the center of attention. And out of all the adoring eyes, one seemed to catch her attention the most. They weren't even that strange; just blue...

...

Justin stood at the back of the church, letting his own beautiful eyes soak up the sight of the girl he hadn't seen in forever. She was still as pretty as ever, and her singing... wow. It was probably the only thing prettier than her face. Well, except for his face, obviously.

She got a standing ovation, of course; how couldn't she? Her singing was pitch perfect, and some old woman next to him started crying, which didn't help her wrinkles. Ew. Some people should not be allowed in public.

Like a fish heading the opposite way of a river, Justin moved toward the altar while everyone else filed out of the church. In the back room stood Courtney, putting on her coat.

"Courtney?" Justin asked stepping forward. Courtney looked up, her mouth hanging open.

"Justin? You actually came?"

"Of course! Though I had to cancel a photo shoot with Canadian Eagle, and my agent wasn't exactly happy with me..."

"Let me get this straight," Courtney asked, cutting him off, "You're the only one from the island who came?"

"Yeah. You invited others?"

"Of course I did! Why would I just invite you?"

"I don't know, I thought you maybe... liked me." Justin said, appearing hurt.

Courtney stopped looking at him. "Well... I..."

"Nah, I get it. I'm just too beautiful for you to handle. It happens all the time, I understand."

"Ego check much?" Courtney muttered to herself. Justin started to walk away.

"Well, bye Courtney. Good job, by the way. The others don't know what they're missing." He lingered in the doorway, thanking his parents for the acting lessons. Now all he had to do was wait. 1, 2, 3...

"Wait!"

Justin paused, turning around. Courtney walked up to him, wringing her hands.

"What?"

"Well, you don't, um, have to leave now. We could, um, get some coffee."

Justin smiled at her. "Sure. But it has to be organic and non-fat; everything else will go straight to my hips."

Courtney smiled. "Sure," She stepped closer to him. "And thanks. It was nice of you to come." She said, struggling to get the words out.

"So, how does it feel to give a compliment?"

"It's almost as bad as losing."

Justin took her hand, grinning. "Come on, it's not that hard. I give them to myself all the time!"

"Because you have a reason too." Courtney muttered to herself, however, Justin heard her.

"What? Court, you're beautiful. You're almost as beautiful as me, and that's saying something."

"I know that! I know I'm beautiful, I'm a C.I.T!" Courtney took a deep breath in. "Now, do you want that coffee or not?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Before Courtney walked past him, she stood on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. Walking away, her hips swaying under her purple dress, Justin's shriveled, vain heart filled up. He'd have to come visit her more often.

Justin had stopped acting a long time ago.

* * *

Oh God, that was short. Still, I hope you all liked it. If not, tell me GENTLY!!!! And I'd greatly appreciate if someone who thought this was OOC or IC would tell me.

**Tomorrow: **DJ, Gwen, and Christmas shopping


	15. December 15: DJxGwen

Hi everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! Wow, there are only ten days left until Christmas! I don't know about you, but I think this story has saved me from growing insane with impatience. It's a great way to keep busy, and it makes the day go by faster. Plus, I love writing all these couples!

**Summary: **DJ and Gwen go Christmas shopping, and Gwen has moments of knowing true love.

**Pairing: **DJxGwen

**Day: **December 15

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"Ugh, remind me why we're here again?" Gwen and her boyfriend, DJ, walked through the mall with very different perspectives. DJ saw a wonderland of happy people getting ready for a joyous occasion. Gwen saw a bunch of idiots buying meaningless crap for people they don't really know... just like she was doing right now.

"We need to get presents, remember? All the best deals are at the last minute!" DJ said.

"Ten days isn't exactly the last minute." Gwen pointed out.

"Have you _ever _gone Christmas shopping before? Thanksgiving is the last minute!"

"I seriously doubt that." Gwen rolled her eyes. Still, she hadn't left yet. Why? It would be so easy to just go back to the car and wait for DJ... but then how would she entertain herself? Being with DJ wasn't always exciting, but it was fun, and Gwen liked being with him. Even in the mall. Well, that might be exaggerating.

"Who do we need to get stuff for, anyway?" Gwen asked, stepping onto an escalator. DJ pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, reading:

"My parents, your parents, my secret Santa, your secret Santa, my friends, your friends, our neighbors, and that kid who helps out at the shelter."

"Nice. You forgot to put the president on that list, by the way," Gwen raised her eyebrows at him. "We can't afford to buy gifts for all these people, Deej, we can barely afford the rent on the house!"

"Yeah, but all these people are so nice, and Bunny really likes that kid at the animal shelter." DJ smiled, patting his pocket where he had hidden his bunny. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does, that kid brings him treats! Do you even know his name?"

"Well, I... it's, um... alright, I don't know," DJ sighed, defeated. "But still, everyone likes getting presents. It makes them feel special. That's why I got something for the homeless man outside the library."

"Please tell me you're joking." Gwen said. DJ grinned at her innocently. They stepped off the escalator, and headed to a clothing store, the kind that middle-aged woman shopped at. Gwen shuddered as they walked into it, forced to breathe in the recycled, sickly sweet air.

DJ greeted the employees, and set to work looking through the racks of blazers. Gwen leaned against the wall, bored out of her mind, watching him. It was a little strange that her boyfriend knew this woman's store so well, but if he got something and they got out sooner, hey, she wasn't complaining. Much.

"Gwen, which one do you think your mom would like better? Plum or peach?" DJ held up two blazers.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't know. I think the plum one matches her eyes more, so-" Gwen stopped, gasping. "Oh my God. Did I just talk about fashion?"

DJ smiled. "I think you did."

"We never had this conversation."

"What conversation?" DJ walked up to the counter to buy the blazer. Gwen smiled at him. Sometimes, there were moments where Gwen knew exactly why she loved DJ. This was one of them.

...

For the next four hours, Gwen found herself looking out the glass ceiling constantly. Slowly, the sky changed from blue to pink, and then finally to black.

"Hey Deej, can we go soon? It's starting to get late." Gwen asked to the walking pile of packages next to her. For fear of a heart attack she hadn't looked, but she was pretty sure they had spent over a thousand dollars today.

"Sure, there's just one more store I want to go to." DJ put all of his packages on a bench. "Can you wait here with these?"

"Yeah, but-" Gwen started, but DJ was already heading off. Gwen sat next to the mountain of items, twiddling her thumbs. _What could he be getting, _she thought. _And why can't I come with him to get it? _Finally, about five minutes later, DJ came back, holding a small plastic bag. Gwen tried to sneak a look, but DJ stuffed it into the pile before she could.

"Alright, well, let's go." he said nervously, hurrying out into the parking lot. Gwen shrugged and followed. Something was definitely up, but she didn't have the energy to care enough to find out.

...

"Hey Gwen, can you carry these in?" DJ picked up half of the presents from the trunk and lifted them toward the house. Gwen was only able to take a couple at a time, and ended up making several trips back. On the last trip, she found the plastic bag from when DJ had gone off on his own.

Slowly, she slid away the bag to reveal a small black box. Holding her breath, she opened it to reveal a shiny, diamond engagement ring.

Gwen gasped, and, upon hearing footsteps approaching, quickly stuffed the box back into the back and picked it up with the others that were left.

DJ came from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "So, was that the torture you imagined?"

Gwen shrugged, "Eh, I guess it was harmless enough. Come on, let's see if we can find enough wrapping paper for all of these."

As the two completely different people walked into a house with their arms around each other, Gwen looked at her hand, and imagined the ring that would soon be on it.

It was another one of those moments where she knew exactly why she loved DJ.

* * *

For some reason, I just love this couple. They're just so awesome together! Anyway, please review! Your opinion and input matters! Also, if you have any ideas for couples and themes, let me know! (I need themes more than couples)

**Tomorrow: **Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Secret Santa


	16. December 16: EzekielxBridgette

Hey everyone! I asked you all for theme ideas, and you certainly brought it! There were so many, and all of them were so good, I feel so bad that I won't be able to use them all! So thanks again!

**Summary: **Bridgette draws a certain prairie boy for Secret Santa, and wonders if she made the right choice turning down her "stalker".

**Pairing: **EzekielxBridgette

**Day: **December 16

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"EEEEE!!!! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited, Bridgette?"

Bridgette looked up from her computer. Hanna, one of her best friends, leaned over the wall of her cubicle, grinning like a little kid on Christmas. Which pretty much summed up her personality on a whole.

"For what?" Bridgette asked her energetic friend.

"For what? What do you mean, for what? Today's the day we pick Secret Santas!"

Oh yes, Bridgette remembered. Every year, the office drew names for a Secret Santa. While some of her more cynical co-workers hated buying presents for people they most likely didn't know, Bridgette loved that look on someones face when they got a present. She loved researching the person to find out what they like. And above all, she loved becoming friends with her person after learning so much about them. In fact, that's how she and Hanna had become friends: Bridgette had been her Secret Santa last year.

Speaking of cynical co-workers though...

"Keep it down! Some of us are trying to work!" A voice yelled from the cubicle next to hers. Believe it or not, it belonged to Bridgette's other best friend, Alexa. Alexa was the complete opposite of Hanna: cynical, frank, and a complete grouch, especially at Christmas. This made it kind of interesting when the two young woman interacted; they reminded her so much of Katie and her friend Gwen from the island.

"Come on, Alexa. It's Secret Santa! It's fun!" Bridgette said.

"Don't be such a Grinch." Hanna added. Alexa raised her head over the wall to glare at her.

"Zip. it. Susie. Snowflake."

Bridgette sighed and returned to her computer while her friends started to argue. She hoped Secret Santa time came soon; her ears couldn't take much more of this.

...

"Alright everyone, gather around! Time to pick the names!"

Bridgette stood with Hanna and Alexa near the back, watching as her boss shuffled the names around. Who would she get? She'd heard that Charlie, the director of sales, was a drummer in a band. It would be easy to get him something. Or maybe Rachel, the secretary who loved horror movies. That could be fun.

"Hey, look who went up to get their name first." Hanna nudged her, and pointed to the front, where Ezekiel stood, reaching into the hat. Bridgette glared at her friends, who were always willing to make fun of the prairie boy. Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's right, we can't make fun of him because he was on _the show._"

Bridgette kept looking at him, feeling sad. True, Ezekiel didn't last long enough on the show to leave an impression on her like Courtney or Geoff. But still, even though he had pretty much stalked her after she was voted off, she still felt bad for the home-schooled sexist with no friends. They hadn't talked once since he came to work here three months ago, yet Bridgette still felt protective of him, especially when her co-workers and friends made fun of his accent.

"Bridgette!" Alexa pushed her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You're up!"

Bridgette pushed her way to the front, digging around in the hat. She could see Ezekiel smiling at her, and she smiled back briefly before pulling out a name and returning to her friends.

"So, who'd you get?" Hanna asked, leaning over. Bridgette opened her paper, her mouth falling open when she read it:

_Ezekiel_

...

"Let's see, what would Ezekiel like?" Bridgette mumbled to herself, scanning the stores at the mall. Most people wouldn't be buying their present for a while, but Bridgette liked shopping as early as possible. But what could she get Ezekiel? A new toque? No, he looked fine in his old one... A book? He was pretty smart... Maybe cologne? No, he smelled nice on his own... wait, what?

_Come on, Bridge, focus! _she thought, _you just broke up with Geoff a few months ago! It's too soon to fall for someone else, especially someone from the show!_

Continuing on her way, Bridgette tried to put the thoughts out of her mind. However, someone must have been really smart when they said 'speak of the devil and he will come', for Bridgette saw a familiar toque walking through the crowd.

"Ezekiel!" She called on instinct, raising her hand to wave at him. He turned, breaking out into a grin when he saw her.

"Hi Bridgette," Ezekiel said, pushing through the crowd to stand next to her. "What's down, eh?"

"Um, Ezekiel, I think you mean what's _up_." Bridgette corrected. "And not much. Do you like work?"

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I just wish there were some people I could talk to, eh." Ezekiel looked at her pointedly. Bridgette looked away, feeling embarrassed and guilty. Yes, she should have talked to Ezekiel at work. She didn't really realize that he was alone.

"So, um, what brings you to the mall?" She asked, trying to clear the awkwardness she suddenly felt. Ezekiel shrugged again. "Just thinking in advance aboot Secret Santa, eh. I want to get my person something really special, eh."

"Aw! Is that person special to you?" Bridgette had never thought that Ezekiel would have a crush inside the office. She knew it was sweet, but the thought gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, um... yeah, kind of." Ezekiel rubbed his neck and looked away.

"So who is it?"

He looked at her like she had two heads. "I can't tell you, eh! It's called _Secret _Santa!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. You can trust me."

Ezekiel blushed. "I know. I... I've got to go, eh!" Without another word, he ran off, dropping something in the process.

"Ezekiel, wait! You dropped-"

But Ezekiel was already gone. She picked up the object, which appeared to be some sort of long, thin box. Normally, Bridgette liked to respect others privacy, and she would have in this case too, except that she saw her name printed on the attached card.

Tearing open the box like a little kid, Bridgette gasped when she saw what was inside: A golden necklace with a silver dolphin for a chain. It was beautiful, and it was perfect.

Bridgette forgot completely about getting a gift and walked out to the parking lot, grabbing her cell phone.

...

_Ring ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi Ezekiel! It's Bridgette.

"Oh hey, Bridge. What's up?"

"Ooh, you got it! I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with my friends and I tomorrow. It could help you make some friends."

"That'd be great, eh. Thanks!"

"No problem. Oh, and Ezekiel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the necklace."

_Click._

Ezekiel hung up the phone, smiling. His plan was finally starting to work. He had been in love with Bridgette ever since _Total Drama Island_. Now, there was a chance she might like him back.

Now if only he could persuade her as to why moose are better than dolphins...

* * *

I came up with this because my homeroom drew Secret Santa a few days ago. Luckily, I got one of my friends. Ah, I love Secret Santa. Let me know what you think! Praise it? Yes! Critique it? Yes!(nicely!) Flame it? Hell to the no!

**Tomorrow: **Lindsay, Harold, and the Nativity story


	17. December 17: LindsayxHarold

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, you all knew it was coming: the religion chapter. It's a huge part of Christmas, so I had to include it somewhere. I'm not hugely religious myself, but I went to Catholic elementary school, so I'm remembering the story as best as I can. I did change it to make it Lindsay and Harold instead of Mary and Joseph, so don't be mad that Mary seems dumb and Joseph seems... well, like Harold.

**Summary: **Harold tells Lindsay the story of Christmas, but it's not exactly the same as we all know...

**Pairing: **LindsayxHarold

**Day: **December 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

"There you go, baby Jesus, all nice and comfortable." Harold said, placing the porcelain baby into the tiny manger. Finally, he had set up every piece of the Nativity that he had inherited from his grandparents. It was a small but detailed display, which Harold had nestled underneath the tree where the gifts would go when it was safe to bring them out. He loved his girlfriend, Lindsay, but she couldn't be trusted with a shiny wrapped present, even if it wasn't hers. That was why they were no longer welcome at the children's hospital. And speaking of which...

"Harvey, I'm home!" Lindsay called. Harold chuckled. They had been going out almost four years now, and she still couldn't remember his name. He had stopped trying to correct her a long time ago.

"Hey, Linds! What do you think of my Nativity?" He asked as she walked into the room. Lindsay blinked at him, confused.

"What's a Narividy?"

Harold gasped. "You mean you don't know about the Nativity! Gosh!"

Lindsay flinched back. "I'm sorry! I had no idea that it was so important! What's it about?"

"It's the birth of Jesus. You do know who Jesus is, right?"

"Yeah, but I never knew about his birthday. Can you tell me? Please?"

"Well, a long time ago, there was a girl named Mary..."

"Did she have cute Prada boots?"

"Um, sure. So Mary and her cute Prada boots lived free of sin, and were about to be married to a man named Joesph. And then, one day...

...

_"Oh my gosh, these Prada boots are __so cute!" Mary cried, looking in the mirror. "That was so worth the sheepskin I traded for them."_

_Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name. Turning around, she saw a glowing figure standing in her home..._

"Oh my gosh! She got robbed?"

Harold sighed. "No. You see Linds, that was the angel Gabriel. He told Mary that she was going to have God's son, and he was going to be named Jesus."

"Okay, I'm so confused. Wasn't she going to marry that Jack guy?"

"Yeah, but God chose her because she couldn't sin."

"Ooooohhhh, you mean like the time you opened all the presents at the children's hospital?"

Harold's mouth dropped open. "Me? But that was you!"

Lindsay giggled. "Oh, Henry, you're so funny!"

Harold rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Mary and Joseph traveled to his hometown of Bethlehem. They tried to find a room at an inn, but they were all full. However, one inn had a solution for them...

...

_"A stable? But that's where the cows and sheep sleep!" Mary cried, trying and failing to step around the hay._

_"It's all that we could get, gosh!" Joseph said, tying the donkey to a post."It's warm, it's comfortable, and we'll get through the night fine."_

_Mary was about to agree, but she felt something in the pit of her stomach. "Oh my gosh, Jonah! I think the baby's coming!"_

"And so, Jesus was born in a manger, and the holiday of Christmas was born." Harold said as if reciting something to a Kindergartner, which was a familiar feeling around Lindsay.

"But what about the rest of these people? The poor people, and the people with the silly hats..."

Harold sighed."Those were the shepards and the wise men. They-"

"Oh, okay." Lindsay said, obviously not wanting to hear more. "Thanks for telling me, honey. I'm sorry I didn't know before."

He shrugged. "It's okay. It doesn't really matter if you know it or not; it's still Christmas."

"What? It's Christmas?"

"Almost."

"Yay!"

Harold chuckled at his girlfriend's innocent stupidity. She wasn't by far the smartest girl in the world, but she was one of the sweetest.

Harold glanced at her, using his best suave smile. "So, did you think that Joseph was cool sounding in the story?"

"Yeah, totally!" Lindsay gushed. "He sounded just like that boy Harold that I like!"

"Yeah, I-" Harold stopped. "Wait. You just said my name!"

"I did?" Lindsay asked. Harold nodded. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome! I guess I have mad name-remembering skills, just like... Harold!"

They started laughing and hugging, completely engrossed in the fact that she had just remembered his name. Well, Harold was. Lindsay had something else on her mind.

"Hey Harold? You made Mary like me in the story, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean I'm getting Prada boots?!"

Uh oh.

He loved Lindsay, but he was going to have to start working harder for his Mary. Or at least help her realize the diffrence between a story and real life.

* * *

Review! I have to admit, I didn't like this couple at first, but I've read some awesome fanfics, and it's grown on me.

**Tomorrow: **DJ, Heather, and dinner with the family. **(I know, you've all been so patient!)**


	18. December 18: DJxHeather

Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm a little surprised that so many people wanted a DJxHeather chapter; I didn't know that it was so popular! It's not one of my personal favorites, but for you guys, sure! I hope you like it!

**Summary: **Heather tries to be nice at a dinner with DJ's parents.

**Pairing: **DJxHeather

**Day: **December 18

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Heather complained, tapping her foot impatiently. Somehow, her boyfriend DJ had gone mentally insane and had dragged her along to have dinner with his parents. Ew.

DJ rang the doorbell. "Come on, Heather, they're not that bad. They really want to meet you!"

"_I _really want to meet the prince of England! But we don't always get what we want." She snapped.

"But why not? We've been dating for a year and a half, so why shouldn't you meet my parents?"

"I don't know if you've noticed," Heather seethed, "but I'm not the type of girl parents usually adore."

"Relax," DJ wrapped his arm around her. "I like you, so they'll like you. Just be yourself." Just then, the door opened, and two fat, old people started hugging her.

This was going to be a long night.

...

The two old people, Heather learned, were DJ's parents. And apparently they were _really _happy that DJ had a girlfriend, because his mom said so a few dozen times.

"I can't believe that my Poopydoo finally has a girlfriend! He had a few in high school, but they were all skan-"

"Honey!" DJ's dad stopped her. "Why don't you show DJ and Heather to the dining room?"

In the dining room was an array of food. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, roast beef, corn... enough food to make someone sick. And it was having that effect on Heather.

"Um, I'm sorry, this all looks... nice, but I'm on a low-carb diet."

"Well, I'm sure that you can cheat just a little tonight. Look at how good that is!" DJ's mom smiled, but Heather only glared at her. Luckily, DJ stepped in before his girlfriend could damage his mom.

"Guys, why don't we take a seat!" he took Heather's hand and led to to a seat.

"Please be nice." he whispered pleadingly to her before sitting down next to her. Heather rolled her eyes. Believe it or not, she was being nice. Or, at least, she was trying. People like this, people who were nice and sweet and optimistic, made Heather want to strangle something. Ironically, she was now going out with the poster child of niceness, and she didn't hate him in the least. Why? She didn't know! All she knew was that she wanted his parents to like her, but she didn't want to lie to them. And that shocked her.

...

"Thank you so much!" Heather called, forcing a smile and waving. "Merry Christmas!"

"Bye, guys!" DJ's dad said.

"And I hope we'll see you before Christmas." His mom added, winking at DJ suspiciously. Heather narrowed her eyes.

When the goodbyes were finally done and they were in the car, DJ turned to Heather. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She scoffed. "Whatever. You owe me. I'm going to get murdered by my personal trainer for that cake."

He laughed, earning a glare from her. "Sorry. You're just funny that way."

They continued the rest of the car ride in silence. When they were in their driveway, Heather finally spoke up,

"So, when we were about to leave, why did your mom wink at you?"

DJ's face broke out into a grin. "She wanted us to come back before Christmas to announce something."

"Announce what?" Both of them were outside the car now. DJ got on one knee.

"That we're engaged." He took a ring out of his pocket. "Heather, will you marry me?"

Heather stared at him for a few seconds, before saying:

"That's the biggest ring you could get?"

* * *

Dear God, that was amazingly short. I'm so sorry. In my defense, I need to go to bed soon; my school is hosting a Polar Express, and my friends made me be an elf with them against my will. *shudders* So, I apoligize for the shortness. Hopefully, it was still good, and was worth the wait. I promise that tomorrow's will be extra long!

**Tomorrow: **Gwen, Cody, and mistletoe


	19. December 19: CodyxGwen

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! I didn't update yesterday! The Polar Express thing went longer than I thought, then my mom for got to pick me up, so I had to go home with a friend... to make a long story short, by the time I got home it was after midnight, and too late to do anything but sleep. My solution? Two chapters today to make up for it! So this is technically yesterdays. Enjoy, and once again, I'm sorry!

**Summary: **Cody hosts a party, and tries to get our favorite goth under the mistletoe.

**Pairing: **CodyxGwen (A few others, since I just realized this story is almost over, and there are so many couples I won't be able to fit in.)

**Day: **December 19

**Disclaimer: **see previous chapters

* * *

At first, Cody wasn't sure if a party was the best idea. He wasn't the most popular guy around, (unless you count the fangirls), and he'd much rather spend the nights before Christmas playing _World War 3: Nazi Santas_ on his Xbox. But after his neighbor suggested it, he realized something, and three words popped into his mind: Mistletoe. Kiss. Gwen.

It was quite perfect, actually. If he told Chris that he wanted to invite all of the campers, he would find something in their contract that said they had to come. And Christmas tradition said that if two people got caught under the mistletoe, they had to kiss. All he had to do was lead Gwen to the mistletoe with him, and voila! His dreams would come true.

He did have to admit, it was probably a little pathetic that he still liked Gwen, even though he hadn't seen her since the final season was finished that summer. After her breakup with Trent, he had asked her out once again, but she'd said that she needed some time before dating again. But that had been two years ago, which was enough time, right?

...

_Ding Dong!_

"Coming!" Cody yelled from the kitchen. Those had to be the first guests! When he opened the door, he almost fainted. Bridgette and DJ stood there, holding hands.

"Hi Cody!" Bridgette said, leaning forward to hug him. "Merry Christmas! Here, we brought you some of DJ's famous cookies." She handed him a plate of what appeared to be gingerbread men.

"Um, thanks." Cody said, still not registering what he was seeing. "Are you two a, um, couple?" He had known that Bridgette had broken up with Geoff shortly after the fourth season, but he hadn't seen her hooking up with DJ.

"Uh huh! Just a few months ago!" Bridgette replied. Cody shrugged. Sure, it was strange, but as long as they didn't constantly make out like Geoff and Bridgette had, he didn't have a problem with it.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. And again. Soon, almost everyone was there: Ezekiel, LeShawna, Katie and Trent, (that had thrown him for a loop), Lindsay, Harold, Courtney and Tyler, (ditto), Geoff, Owen, Izzy and Justin, (did he even need to say it?), Eva, Sadie, Heather and Noah, (see above), and Beth and Duncan, (you know the drill).

Cody had always prided himself on knowing so much about other people, but he had never imagined all these strange hookups. When had Duncan and Courtney broken up? When had Izzy and Justin gotten back together? And in the name of all things holy, how could Trent choose Katie over Gwen? He had no problems with Katie, and he thought she was a nice person, but seriously? She was no Gwen.

And speaking of Gwen, where was she? She was the only one not here, and she was the only one he really wanted there. He was beginning to think that she wasn't coming, when he heard a few quiet knocks on the door.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God... _Cody thought, wringing his hands. She was here! He had to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart before opening the door.

"Gwen! Hi! How are you?" He said in a rush, trying to get everything out all at once.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Uh, good. Can I come in?" He hadn't noticed that he was blocking the doorway.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, sure, come in!" He opened the door wider for her.

She looked around. "Nice place. Hey, is Trent here yet?"

Cody felt his heart sinking. "Yeah. He's over there with his _girlfriend_, Katie." He said, putting emphasise on the word girlfriend. "Sorry."

Surprisingly, Gwen didn't seem upset. "Nah, it's cool. I just wanted to say hi to him, anyway." Before Cody could say anything, Bridgette and LeShawna waved at Gwen, beckoning her to come over. "See you later, Cody. Thanks for the invite!" she called before walking off.

Oh yeah. Tonight was going to be interesting.

...

About ten minutes later, after trying and failing to start a conversation with Eva, Cody approached Gwen again, this time in the kitchen.

"So. Do you like the sandwiches?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. They're good." She noticed him twitching. "Um, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." He looked behind him. He had hung up the mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Now all he had to do was get her over there. "Hey, did you see the carpeting on the stairs? I just had it done." He gestured toward the doorway, forgetting that his stairs could be seen from the kitchen. And that talking about carpets was boring.

Gwen forced an obviously fake, polite smile. "Yeah, Cody. It looks great." Owen came into the kitchen and started talking to Gwen. Cody sighed.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

...

Two hours later, Cody was about ready to give up. He leaned against a doorway, sighing. He had repeatedly tried and failed to get Gwen under the mistletoe. Nothing seemed to be working.

"What's your damage?"

Cody looked up to see Gwen standing over him, raising an eyebrow in a concerned way.

"Oh, nothing. It's all good." He smiled unconvincingly.

"Not having fun at your own party, huh?" Gwen asked, sitting down next to him.

"Of course I am! Having fun, that is. Especially with Heather." Cody said, trying to make a joke. Gwen rolled her eyes at him, then stopped.

"Hey, is that mistletoe?"

Cody looked up; he hadn't realized that he had been sitting under _the _doorway. "Huh. Yeah, I guess it is."

A few others had started to notice the situation, and were oohing and aahing "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Cody glanced at Gwen sheepishly. "I guess we have to. Christmas tradition, and all."

Gwen glared at him. "You planned this, didn't you?"

He smiled, embarrassed. "Well, um... yeah."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "Fine then. Let's get this over with."

They leaned in to kiss each other, and their lips touched as the room exploded into cheers.

Later, Gwen would admit: it wasn't that bad.

* * *

Review! And also tell me if there are some couples you **really **want to see, because there are only a few days left! I promise I'll try to fit in as many as possible. Also, look for the next chapter later tonight. And once again, I'm so sorry. Forgive me?

**Tomorrow (actually later today): **Bridgette, Trent, and caroling.


	20. December 20: TrentxBridgette

Hi everyone! I was honestly surprised that no one was pissed at me for not updating yesterday. I guess that just goes to show that you guys are so amazing and understanding! Hopefully, though, it won't happen again.

Anyway, it's TrentxBridgette time! They're not really one of my favorites, but I think they should have more stories, because they're a really interesting and cute pair.

**Summary: **Trent and Bridgette go caroling, and hope to spread the cheer, not only to others, but to each other.

**Pairing: **TrentxBridgette

**Day: **December 20

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"Bridgette, honey, are you ready?"

"Almost!" Bridgette called downstairs to her boyfriend, Trent. As part of their church's Make a Smile program, she and Trent were going around caroling in order to "spread Christmas cheer." Bridgette knew from past experiences that most people just slammed the door in their faces, but the few people who didn't usually had kids, and Bridgette loved seeing the smiles on their faces while she sang and Trent played guitar.

When she went downstairs, Trent was warming up his guitar, playing a light version of _Frosty the Snowman. _When he looked up and saw her, he smiled.

"Hey," he said, running his fingers though his hair. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's do this. But please don't cry again if someone throws a tomato at you."

Trent grinned, remembering the incident from last year. "Yeah. And please don't trip over the snow fifty times."

"You do realize that's impossible, right?" She asked, smiling while he stood up. They kissed quickly before zipping up their coats and going outside.

...

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New-"

A door was slammed in their face for the fifth time in a row. Bridgette sighed, removing her Santa hat. "I can't believe this! Five houses in a row! We don't suck that much, do we?"

Trent shrugged, readjusting his guitar strap. "Nah, we just live in the most uncheerful neighborhood in Canada. Still, there's never been this much slamming. I mean, you sang great!"

"Thanks," Bridgette sighed, looking downcast. "You were really good too. Let's just go home. I really don't want to have another door slammed in my face." Bridgette turned to go, but Trent grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, Bridge! Let's go to one more house, okay? It's the Smiths; I know for a fact that they have little kids who love music." Trent took her hat and placed it back on her head, pushing some loose hair behind her ear as well. Bridgette smiled at him.

"Alright, fine. One more house. And then, we can go home and make tofu dogs!"

"Um, sounds great, honey." Trent hadn't gotten around to telling her that he'd rather eat meat than tofu. But Bridgette was obsessed with converting him to vegetarianism, so he'd have to be content with sneaking the occasional burger at work.

When they approached the front door of the house, Bridgette readjusted her hat, sighing. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

"Way to sound like Gwen." Trent chuckled, ringing the doorbell. "Jingle Bells?"

"Sure."

As soon as the door opened, Trent began playing and Bridgette began singing. In five seconds, she didn't hear any slamming, so she allowed herself to look up. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were smiling and swaying to the music, while three little kids, a boy and two girls, danced. Bridgette started to sing with more enthusiasm and cheer. For all of the cruelty of tonight, this was when she was reminded of why she loved caroling: putting a smile on people's faces and putting them in the Christmas mood.

...

"Well? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Trent and Bridgette were walking home, sucking on the peppermints that the Smiths had given them.

"No, it wasn't. Those kids were so cute, and I love how the little one kept falling down!" Bridgette giggled. Trent glanced sideways at her, smiling. This was how he loved to see Bridgette. Smiling, cheerful, happy. This wasn't usually a problem; Bridgette was just a naturally chipper person. But earlier tonight, when Bridgette was upset, he had felt upset too. In a way, she reminded him of the sun; it brightened your life, and when it went out, you couldn't help but miss it.

Whoa. That would make a cool song.

"Trent?" Bridgette waved her hand in front of his face, breaking his train of thought.

"W-what?"

She giggled. "I thought you were fading on me, man. I just asked if you had your keys."

"Oh yeah! Right here." Trent unlocked the door. Bridgette went straight for the kitchen and the tofu. Trent headed upstairs, calling down:

"You can start the tofu, Bridge. I've got a great song to write."

Actually, it was kind of perfect that he had come up with a romantic song. It would come in handy on Christmas morning, along with the diamond ring in his pocket.

* * *

Yeah, it was short. Hey, I have school tomorrow! Anyway, review!

**Tomorrow: **Noah, Lindsay, and Christmas ornaments.


	21. December 21: NoahxLindsay

Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I know originally I said that I'd do a story on Tyler and Katie making gingerbread cookies, but as I was writing it, I felt no passion or excitement for the story. So I changed it to NoahxLindsay, which is slowly starting to grow on me. (It's still not as good as NoahxCourtney or TrentxLindsay, but that's just my opinion.) Sorry if you were looking forward to TxK, I promise that you won't go without seeing Tyler for long (see end of chapter)

**Summary: **Noah and Lindsay take out ornaments, and remember the times that they got them together.

**Pairing: **NoahxLindsay

**Day: **December 21

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

In Lindsay's opinion, there were so many things to love about Christmas. The music, the TV shows, the cute short people in the green costumes. But if there was one thing that Lindsay loved more than anything, it was decorating the Christmas tree. And who better to do it with then her boyfriend, Noah. Granted, most people already had their tree up by now. However, Noah was too lazy, and Lindsay was too dumb. Therefore, they were putting up and decorating their tree four days before Christmas.

"Nathan! I could use some real man power up here!" Lindsay yelled, trying to haul down the boxes of ornaments. Noah, who was sitting in a chair reading a book, glanced up at her briefly.

"Why? You're doing such a good job by yourself. How many boxes is that again? One?" He smirked. Lindsay, however, didn't understand the sarcasm.

"Actually, it's four," Lindsay said, looking very proud of herself. "I got the others down while you were at the grocery store."

"Good job. You risked breaking a nail for the spirit of the holidays."

"Oh my gosh, I broke a nail?"

Noah rolled his eyes, and returned to his book. While it was easy to be frustrated by Lindsay, she was just too naive and innocent for him to truly get mad at her. And though some of his buddies on RuneScape mocked him, he truly did care for the blonde bombshell. Hey, if she couldn't remember his name, why should he remember hers?

...

A few minutes later, Lindsay had managed to get Noah off of the couch, and now they were kneeling in front of the tree, carefully removing ornaments from the cardboard boxes.

"Look Nate! It's the ornament we got when we went to Disney World!" Lindsay held up a red, jingly ornament in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. Noah grimaced.

"Oh yeah, I remember. What a fond memory..."

_"Oh my gosh, it's Minnie Mouse! I always wanted to meet Minnie Mouse!" Lindsay squealed. Courtesy of her boyfriend's wallet, she was decked out in Walt Disney World apparel, including hat, socks, shirt, and bandanna. Aforementioned boyfriend, however, was not feeling the same joy. Happiest place on earth his ass._

_"You do realize that's a person in a cheap costume, right?" He muttered, for some reason not wanting to ruin Lindsay's excitement. "Can we go back to the hotel now? There's a documentary on watching paint dry that I'd rather see than be here."_

_Lindsay, of course, thought he was being serious. "Okay. Can we just get one more thing?"_

_Noah groaned. "For the last time, I can't buy It's a Small World for you, nor do I want to."_

_"Not that, silly." Lindsay picked up a small bell-like object from the bin of souvenirs from hell. _

_"What the hell is that?"_

_"It's a Christmas ornament! So we could remember this trip forever!" Lindsay cheered, skipping towards the register._

_"Goody." Noah muttered, but he followed her anyway, pulling out his wallet yet again._

"Oh my gosh, that trip was so much fun!" Lindsay said, pulling Noah out of his memory. Thank God.

"Um, yeah, good times." Noah smiled weakly. "Hey, what about this one? Remember when we got this?"

He pulled a little Yoda ornament out of the box. Lindsay sighed.

"Yeah, I remember that. I so wish I didn't..."

_"Are you sure this'll be fun?" Lindsay asked, looking around the convention hall. "I don't see Edward Cullen. Where is he?"_

_"I'm sure he's just late. You know those vampires, they like to stop at McDonald's before every big event." Noah said in a deadpanned and distracted way, adjusting his lightsaber. Granted, Lindsay probably wouldn't have any fun at a Star Wars convention, but she owed him for Disney World. Not to mention the fashion show. And the mall trips with her friends. Damn, he was whipped._

_"Ohhh, right! I hope he gets here soon; all these boys keep staring at my chest, and I feel like I have donuts on my head."_

_Noah snorted. "Just don't look any of them in the eye and you'll be fine. Come on, they're about to put the merchandise out."_

_"What's a merch-" Lindsay began to ask, but Noah pulled her into the crowded room before she could finish._

_They wandered around for a few minutes, browsing. Well, Noah browsed. Lindsay, afraid of getting lost, clutched to his arm. Noah had to mentally remind himself to focus on shopping instead of her hand on his arm._

_"Hey Linds, what about this for our Christmas tree?" Noah asked, holding up an ornament of Yoda dressed as Santa. Lindsay cringed._

_"Um, yeah! Totally, totally great."_

"Ah, good times." Noah smiled almost mockingly.

"Yeah. It was a real blast."

Noah froze, not believing his ears. "Wait a minute. Did you just use sarcasm?"

Lindsay twirled her hair nervously. "Was it okay?"

Noah smiled, taking her hair off of her finger. "It was great. Now we can show you off at the next Star Wars convention."

Lindsay slapped his arm, then leaned him to give him a passionate kiss. When she broke away, she whispered:

"Merry Christmas... Noah."

"Merry Christmas... Princess Leia."

Noah slept on the couch that night. At least he had the comfort of the Christmas tree, and the little Mickey Mouse ornament that seemed to jingle even when nothing moved it, which was scientifically impossible.

Someone down in hell was definately out to get him. It was probably Minnie Mouse.

* * *

Just so you now, I got the Yoda idea from my science teacher, who has a figurine of Yoda dressed as Santa on her desk. It creeps me out, kinda like Lindsay.

**Tomorrow: **Tyler, Gwen, and winter sports.


	22. December 22: GwenxTyler

Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! GwenxTyler... interesting, no? I really enjoy them together! There should me more stories for them! More stories, I say! Ha ha, enjoy!

**Summary: **Tyler tries to prove to Gwen that he's good at sports.

**Pairing: **GwenxTyler

**Day: **December 22

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

"Why me?"

Gwen stood at the top of a mountain, shivering even in the thick snow pants and jacket, gripping onto the ski sticks. For some reason, her fiance Tyler and his family really loved sports, although none of them were particularly good at them. So, they had a tradition that every year they would have a winter Olympics; skiing, snowboarding, etc. And because Gwen would soon be "part of the family", she was somehow roped into coming. It made as much sense as Chris's loopholes, but what could she do.

_Damn those eyes of his._ Whenever he gave her that puppy dog look, she succumbed to whatever he wanted her to do. And speak of the devil...

"What's up? why haven't you gone yet?" Tyler came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Don't worry; it's just the bunny hill."

Gwen sighed. "You know, I actually think I'd rather be at Camp Wawanakwa."

Tyler chuckled lightly. "Why? Skiing's not that bad. It's the first round of the games, anyway; it's the easiest."

"Fine. If it's so easy, you do it."

"On the bunny hill? That's way below my level."

Gwen bit her lip to keep from smiling. She'd never tell him, because he probably wouldn't believe her anyway, but Tyler sucked at sports. With his skills, the bunny hill was probably _above _his level. But she said nothing; all she did was raise an eyebrow, as if daring him.

"Fine. I'll go. But only to show you how easy it is. Take a tip from a master."

Tyler pushed off the snow, and Gwen closed her eyes, waiting.

_3... 2... 1..._

"Ow!"

Gwen looked down; as expected, Tyler was lying flat on his face in a snowbank. She slid down to help him, letting out a few rare giggles.

"Easy, huh?" She asked, lifting him up. He slapped her away playfully.

"That was just a warm up. Let me have another go." Five minutes later, said other go had the same result as the first go.

"Wow," Gwen said as she watched Tyler land painfully once again, "and I thought Shaun White was good."

"Shaun White is a _snowboarder_, not a skier!" Tyler corrected, muffled by the snow. "Speaking of which," he lifted his head, "why don't we move on to that?"

...

"Now the trick to snowboarding is to get your arms in balance with your legs. See, your..."

Gwen let her mind wander, not caring at all about what he was saying. She had to admit, he _did _look rather cute when he was trying to do sports. His heart was always into whatever he did, one hundred percent. It was... admirable, to say the least.

"Gwen?"

Tyler's voice brought her back from staring at his butt. "What?"

"Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun breaking your neck." She said jokingly. Tyler mock-glared at her.

"When I'm done, I'll remember to have fun killing you." Gwen grinned. Dark humor; she had taught him well.

Again, as predicted, tyler fell flat on his face the first time. and the second time. On the third try, he managed to land on his feet, something that made him very proud.

"Yes! I did it! I am the master!" He cheered, jumping up and down. Gwen rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Yay. And it only took three tries." She quipped. Tyler barely heard her, he was so excited.

"God, I can't wait to tell my dad. He's gonna be so proud!" Tyler smiled. Now Gwen was confused.

"What's the big deal? i mean, It's not like you haven't done it or something like it before, right?"

Tyler's cheer left him, and he looked at her sadly for a moment. then he sighed, rubbing his arm, and said:

"Yeah, actually. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm really not as good at sports as I seem. I've never done anything where I've landed on my feet. It would really impress my folks, you know?"

Gwen, for once, felt sort of bad. "Hey, it's okay. I think you're really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She was lying through her teeth. But she hated seeing Tyler upset. She had to say something. "Hey, how about we ditch the rest of the Olympics and play _Wii Sports_?"She took his hand. This was a big sacrifice; Gwen hated video games, and Tyler knew it. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her, as if to say that he appreciated it.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

So, what did you think? I think that Gwen is really easy to write, but we don't see much of Tyler, so this was a little hard. Hopefully, he's in character enough.

Also, I'd like you guys to tell me what was your favorite chapter of this story. Whether it be the pairing, premise, or overall chapter, I want to know what you guys like the best.

**Tomorrow: **Duncan, Bridgette, and a very interesting Christmas party.


	23. December 23: DuncanxBridgette

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! YES! I finally get to do DuncanxBridgette! This is one of my favorites. I truly think it's more of an opposites attract couple than DuncanxCourtney (Plus I also think it's better. *shot*) Enjoy!

**Summary: **Bridgette's class has a Christmas party, and Duncan has a less than coveted role.

**Pairing: **DuncanxBridgette

**Day: **December 23

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

In Bridgette's life, few things stood out more than her volunteer work. She had worked for local environmental charities all through high school, but since she'd needed a real job after college, she worked as teacher's assistant in a first grade classroom. It didn't really pay much, but since her boyfriend was a known criminal, she got by. Though she didn't like to think about how he attained the money that he gave to her. Still, it paid for her small apartment, which was where she was that morning, putting on her coat. She was just about to grab her purse when the doorbell rang. Surprise surprise, it was Duncan, her aforementioned boyfriend.

"Hey Malibu," Duncan smirked, giving her a kiss. "What's up?"

"Duncan," Bridgette replied, "It's eight in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"It's the day before Christmas Eve! I thought we could hang."

"Well, we can't. I have to go to work. It's the kid's big Christmas party."

"Today? They still have school?"

"I know, that's what I said," Bridgette sighed. "But I have to be there to watch all of the kids. They're really excited."

"There's no reason to be excited about a Christmas party with no booze and no making out under the mistletoe."

Bridgette smacked his arm. "Actually, there is. You're just a pig." She tried to get past him to the door. No luck.

"Duncan, please let me through."

"Come on,Malibu, I've got nothing to do today!

"Too bad. Move."

Duncan laughed. He loved how Bridgette was both tough and sweet at the same time. Right now though, her trying to resist him was just sad. She totally wanted him. He could feel it.

"Come on. Ditch. You know you want too."

Bridgette sighed, looking away for a second. She did want to spend the day with Duncan. But her boss was expecting her to be there... then she got an idea.

"You know, there is something you could do to help with the party..." Bridgette leaned in closer, whispering into Duncan's ear. His mouth fell open in shock.

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Come on. The guy before bailed on us." She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"God damn it." He muttered. She knew that he couldn't resist the lip trembling. "Fine. But I better get something for this."

...

"Alright kids, listen up!" Bridgette yelled over the screaming kids, clapping her hands for silence. "We have a very special guest today. He flew in all the way from the North Pole to see you guys. Can you guess who it is?"

"SANTA CLAUS!!!!!!!" The kids screamed excitedly. Bridgette nodded, smiling. That was one thing she loved about children; they were so innocent and adorable.

"Alright Santa, why don't you come in now?" She called. Duncan, dressed as Santa Claus, came through the door.

Bridgette had to bite her lips to keep from bursting out laughing. In all of her twenty-four years, this was the funniest image ever. He was wearing the traditional outfit, although the beard and fat suit were very obvious and very fake. (What? Duncan had natural abs. Nobody like a skinny, buff Santa!) But it was his face that was the funniest. He hadn't removed his piercings, and he was scowling rather heavily. Basically, he looked nothing like Santa Claus. However, the kids didn't seem to notice.

"SANTA!!!!!" They all yelled, rushing forward to hug him. They almost toppled him over, causing Bridgette to laugh harder. Duncan just sent her a death glare.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas, children!" Duncan said in his best Santa voice, which was horrible. "Come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

One by one, the children approached "Santa" and told him what they wanted for Christmas. Finally, a little boy named Paul came up. Bridgette groaned. Paul had a huge crush on her, and made no attempts to hide it. It had gotten to the point where he asked her out, and Bridgette had to gently tell him that she had a boyfriend. He cried in the bathroom and missed snacktime.

"Hello little boy. What's your name?" Duncan asked, stroking his fake beard.

"Paul."

"And what do you want for Christmas, Paul?"

Paul smiled at Bridgette shyly. "I want Miss Matthews to be my girlfriend."

Duncan's face went from boredom to shock to amusement in a matter of seconds. "Well Paul, I'd do that for you, but Miss Matthews already has a boyfriend." Duncan winked at her. Bridgette felt herself blush.

"Yeah, she told me. But my daddy said that if I want a girl, I have to fight for her. I think I could take that guy down in a fight."

Duncan laughed. "I don't know about that. He's pretty strong."

"I bet I'm stronger."

"I'm sure you are. Okay, why don't we let another child up here? Merry Christmas, Paul!"

...

After the Christmas party was done and he had changed out of the Santa suit, Duncan and Bridgette walked back to her car, trudging through the snow.

"So, that Paul kid's into 'Miss Matthews', huh?" Duncan teased. Bridgette giggled.

"Yeah. He gave me a picture he drew of us holding hands."

Duncan shrugged, looking away. "It's not hard to see why, though." He muttered.

Bridgette looked at him. "What?"

"Huh?"

"What's you say?"

"Nothing, Malibu. You sure those kids didn't slip something into your coffee?"

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" Bridgette asked half-jokingly.

"That depends. Do you know that you're totally hot?"

Bridgette leaned against her car, smiling sexily. "So I've been told." She started to make out with him, falling into the front seat. It was one of their normal routines, and Duncan loved it.

Some guys had Darlings. Others had Sweethearts and Princesses. Only Duncan had Malibu.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

So, was it good? Please, I want to know! BTW, want to know somrthing sad? today was my last day of school. Though in fairness, we did get Secret santa presents today. The girl who had me didn't really know me well, so I got a candy cane, pretty-smelling hand sanitizers, and a Dunkin Donuts giftcard. Not that I'm complaining: I do love coffee.

Also, since tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas Adam. Get it? Adam and Eve... Gosh, I crack myself up.

**Tomorrow: **Courtney, Noah, and Christmas Eve


	24. December 24: NoahxCourtney

Hey everyone! NoahxCourtney time! It was so annoying, not writing about them all month, because I love this couple! If you haven't figured it out, this is my OTP. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Noah and Courtney have a discussion in front of the fire on Christmas Eve.

**Pairing: **NoahxCourtney

**Day: **December 24

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

"Noah, did you get the eggnog?" Courtney asked, adjusting the lights on the tree and fireplace. Some might say that her and Noah's small apartment was overdone with decorations, but since it was the day before Christmas, and they were having friends over tomorrow, Courtney wanted to be prepared. It distracted her from waiting anxiously for the day to end.

"Eggnog is crap," Noah's monotonous voice came from the bedroom, "I got cranberry juice instead."

"Why?"

"Because the bottle had pretty pictures on it." He said sarcastically. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"That's just great, Noah. We can't have a Christmas party without eggnog."

"Sure you can. Just put some vodka in the cranberry juice. Just not in front of the label with Elmo on it." Noah walked into the living room, his ever-present book in hand. "I don't get why we have to have a party anyway. Christmas is supposed to be about spending time with people you care about."

"Yes. That's why we're inviting our friends from _TDI_."

"See, when I said people I care about, they're not who I had in mind."

Courtney smiled a little. "Yeah, me neither. But we need to make a good impression on our neighbors. If we have a lot of people over here on Christmas, they'll assume that we're liked."

"They should know not to assume something like that." Noah sat in front of the fireplace next to Courtney, who responded by kicking him lightly in the head.

"Shut up! You're just jealous because I had more friends than you on the show!"

"Oh yeah, that's it. Tell me, can you list all of those on friends on one hand?" He got another kick in the head.

"Kicking me isn't going to make it any less true." He smirked slightly, moving closer to the tree and Courtney.

She sighed and sat down next to him. "I know. I just want this to be a really great party, which it will because, like most things I do, it's perfect."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Ladies and Gentleman, meet my girlfriend Courtney, the most humble girl in the world."

"But also, meet my boyfriend Noah, the least sarcastic man in the world." She quipped right back. Noah smiled.

"I have taught you well, young Jedi."

Courtney pretended to back away from him. "Ugh, stop talking about _Star Wars_, you sound like Harold. Speaking of which, is he coming tomorrow?"

"I think so, yeah."

Courtney growled slightly. "Great! I can wring his sorry, skinny neck for getting me voted off! If it weren't for him, I-"

Noah rolled his eyes, tuning her out like he always did when she ranted about being voted off. In truth, he liked the fact that she had been voted off. It was when she first arrived at the loser's resort that he really started to fall for her.

_"Oh my gosh Noah, aren't you so excited to see who's coming tonight?" Katie squealed, interrupting Noah's reading. He lay his book down, groaning. Every time he tried to be alone and read, Katie came to annoy him. It had only gotten worse since the other Wonder Twin arrived a few days ago. Total Drama Island was starting to look really good to him..._

_"I hope it's that witch Courtney. She deserves for getting me kicked off!" Sadie piped up angrily when Noah didn't reply. Katie nodded._

_"Oh yeah, definitely Courtney."_

_Noah looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. To be honest, even though he hadn't been on the island long enough to have a crush, he had been starting to have one on Courtney. He had watched the last few episodes, watched as Courtney became close to that delinquent Duncan. She was the only still in the competition who had any brains. Personally, he hoped that she won. Not that he told anyone this, of course. He did have a reputation to uphold._

_But wouldn't you know it, Katie and Sadie were right for once; that night, when the Boat of Losers arrived, Courtney was on it. And she wasn't too happy about it._

_"This is totally unfair! Who voted for me? Show me the votes!" Courtney screamed at Chef, who just rolled his eyes and threw her off the boat._

_Noah grinned. This would be an interesting couple of weeks._

"Noah?"

Courtney's voice brought him back to the present. Apparently, he had zoned out longer than he thought, because Courtney was glaring at him.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Define listening."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You are such an egghead."

"I think you mean cranberryhead. There's no eggnog, remember?"

Courtney giggled, and snuggled closer to Noah, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Eve, Noah."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Courtney."

Outside, snow was falling heavily. But inside their apartment, Noah and Courtney stayed warm in each other's arms in front of the fireplace all night.

* * *

Alright! So yeah, I hope this was a good chapter. It's so much fun to write about your OTP, isn't it? What about you guys and your OTPs? Have I written them here? I don't know why I'm asking; just bored I guess. And super excited for tomorrow! Speaking of which, Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas! I hope you all get what you want tomorrow!

**Tomorrow: **It's asurprise! Tune in tomorrow to find out.


	25. December 25: Surprise

Yes, I know you all want to kill me. And I'm really sorry, but I had no idea this chapter would be so long! I hope the fact that it's long makes up for the time you had to wait... but before we start, I'd like to say one thing: as we all know, this chapter marks the end of the 25 Crack Couples of Christmas. This is really sad for me, because this is the most popular story I've ever written. And that's all thanks to you guys. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just enjoyed this story. I love you guys!

**Summary: **Six couples come together to celebrate Christmas, and gain a few surprises.

**Pairings: **This chapter features my six favorite couples. Why? Well, you all know that my OTP is NoahxCourtney, but I've gotten some PMs from people asking for my top five. So why top six? Well, after that, the people start to repeat. Anyway, It starts with my favorite pairing, then second, and so on.

**Day: **December 25

**Disclaimer: **See every chapter of this story

* * *

"So, to be clear, we can't open our presents until everyone comes?" Noah asked as he sat at the counter, watching Courtney scurry around making last minute adjustments. He tapped his fingers in a bored way, staring longingly at the tree and, more specifically, the gifts under it. He had a good feeling that "Santa" had brought him that book he'd had his eyes on for a while, and he didn't want to have to wait for a bunch of idiots to invade his home before he could open it. Or before Courtney could open the present he got her, which he was really excited for her to open.

"That's correct, Noah," Courtney said in an annoyed way, shoving the french toast into the oven, "Now make yourself useful and find that holiday album your mom got you last year."

"I gave it to a Martian on my last trip to the moon."

"Noah!"

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. In all honesty, I returned it."

Courtney groaned. "Great. That's the only Christmas music we had!"

"Didn't you record yourself playing some Christmas songs on your violin?" Noah reminded her.

She blushed, and looked away. "Well, yeah, but I honestly don't think it's good enough to..."

"Yes it is."

"Okay! I'll go get it!" She ran into their bedroom. Noah rolled his eyes, smiling. It was so interesting to him how the tiniest bit of encouragement made Courtney believe that anything she did was perfect. Some people, like some of the fans of _Total Drama Island_, found that annoying. To him, it was just Courtney being Courtney.

I guess that's love for you.

...

"I can't believe your dragging me along to spend Christmas with Mr. and Mrs. Loser!" Heather complained loudly, glaring at Harold while he drove. He had learned to block out her rampages a long time ago. It was better for his ears and sanity.

"It's not just going to be Noah and Courtney, gosh!" Harold replied, seeming calm compared to his fuming girlfriend. "There's going to be some other people from the show, like-"

"I don't care whose there! I hated everyone from that show!" Heather said, then mumbled, "I almost wish you hadn't flown your parents home early."

"Hey, I did that as a present for you!" He sounded sort of annoyed, and began clutching their other presents to his chest. "Though it's not as good as the other one I got you..." He started smiling in a way that creeped Heather out.

"Harold? stop smiling, you're freaking me out!" Heather insisted. Then again, Harold did a lot of stuff that freaked her out; his nerdy video games, his snoring, his many disgusting allergies, his snoring... Where was she? Oh yes. Still, with all the stuff he did that creeped her out, they had been together happily since the third season of _Total Drama_, when Harold finally realized that him and LeShawna was never going to happen again. and it was about time too; that little crush of his was starting to get on her nerves. Not that she was jealous, or anything. Like she'd be jealous of someone being with a nerd. In fact, that was her now, wasn't it? And though he creeped her out, she never regretted being with him.

I guess that's love for you.

...

"Would you stop fidgeting, Malibu? It's just Princess and that nerd. It's not like we're spending Christmas with the Prime Minister or something." Duncan said nonchalantly as he strolled with Bridgette down the hallway, checking the piece of paper again for Courtney and Noah's apartment number. Bridgette, meanwhile, kept looking around and wringing her hands with a nervous expression on her face which, Duncan had to admit, was kind of cute.

"Yeah, I know. It's just... I haven't seen anyone from the show except you in a long time." Bridgette confessed. "Besides, Courtney's your ex-girlfriend, and she said that she invited Geoff too, so..." To her surprise, Duncan burst out laughing.

"You're worried about meeting up with our exes?" He chuckled. "Seriously?"

Bridgette glared at him. "I really don't see how that's funny."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're a chick." Duncan started to explain,"See, you girls get all nervous about meeting your exes, but us guys couldn't care less. Sure, Princess was pissed for a while, but she got over it when she started dating Egghead. And Geoff..." Duncan stopped, because he didn't know. He hadn't seen Geoff since the show had ended, and from what he had heard, he had taken his and Bridgette's breakup pretty badly. He didn't how he'd feel when he saw his ex-girlfriend and his best friend together.

"and Geoff what?" Bridgette asked, sounding concerned, since Duncan was basically implying that he didn't know if Geoff was over her. Heck, Bridgette herself didn't know that yet.

In answer, Duncan just shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." He continued walking faster, as if trying to escape the conversation. Geoff had been one of his best buds on the show, that was true, but he'd always been jealous of the fact that Bridgette had liked Geoff instead of him. Sure, he had liked Courtney, but he only originally went after her because she was Bridgette's friend, and he could get closer to her. When that didn't work, he kept going out with her to make her jealous, and around that time he had actually started to fall for Courtney. Still, he couldn't get the surfer out of his mind. She was even more of his opposite then Courtney: sweet, kind, gentle, basically all of the things that he hated. He still couldn't explain why he had been so happy when Geoff and Bridgette broke up, and even more excited when Bridgette and him got together.

I guess that's love for you.

...

Meanwhile, Geoff, whom Duncan and Bridgette were both so worried about, was already at Noah and Courtney's door, trying to cheer up his sulking girlfriend.

"Come on, babe, Noah and Courtney are cool! I mean sure, they could party some more, and someone should slip a chill pill into their coffee, but other than that they're cool!"

Gwen sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like Noah and Courtney; she and Courtney had more or less become friends in the third season, and though she had never really talked to Noah, she didn't have a problem with him either. Still, something was bugging her. Maybe it was just because she still felt a little achey from the flu she had just gotten over. Or maybe she had just wanted to spend Christmas alone with her party man. Wow. That was something Gwen never thought she would think.

"Hey," Geoff whispered and leaned down next to her, concerned. "If you still aren't feeling well, we could go home."

That sounded perfect to Gwen. But, she knew how much Geoff was looking forward to seeing his friends from the show. And Gwen wouldn't mind seeing them too. So, she said:

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

Geoff grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, babe!" He rang the doorbell, quietly humming _Jingle Bells_. Gwen smiled at him.

It was hard for Gwen to remember a time when Geoff wasn't a part of her life. After Geoff and Bridgette's nasty breakup between seasons two and three, Geoff had started texting Gwen, sharing his feelings with her. Gwen, who was often annoyed by people acting sappy and lovesick, felt genuinely bad for him, and tried to help him as best as she could. She had even snuck a cell phone onto the plane in the third season, so she could talk to Geoff, who wasn't on the show. The rest, as they say, was history. a history that, so far, was four years in five years in the making. And though she sometimes was reluctant to admit it, for some reason, Gwen loved every minute that she, a goth, spent with a preppy party boy.

I guess that's love for you.

...

A few minutes after Gwen and Geoff arrived, they heard a rapid procession of loud knocks against the door. Courtney took a deep breath before she opened it; she knew what was coming.

"HI COURTNEY!!!!!" Izzy yelled, glomping her to the ground. "E-Scope and Zekey have arrived!"

"So we can see." Noah said somewhat icily, helping his girlfriend up. Izzy didn't even blink an eye at his comment, while Ezekiel shuffled around uncomfortably in the doorway, buried under presents.

"Um, Izzy, could you give me a hand here, eh?" He asked, shifting the packages so they wouldn't fall.

Izzy laughed and walked back to him, giving him a hard slap on the back. "Oh my Zekey, my lazy Zekey. I spoil you, you know that?" She still didn't take the presents.

Ezekiel sighed, trying to get a better grip. In truth, he didn't mind carrying everything... too much. Growing up in the country had made him stronger than "city folk", as his parents called people like his girlfriend. Still, it would have been nice if Izzy helped him, since she was the one who insisted on buying marshmallow guns for everyone. Thankfully, Geoff stepped in to help him while Izzy went around hugging everyone.

"Thanks, eh." He said, putting his remaining stack beneath the tree. Geoff barely had time to pat him on the shoulder before Izzy hugged him to the ground like she did with Courtney. Ezekiel started cracking up, especially the happy expression on Izzy's face and the angry one on Geoff's. The angry face was one that he saw a lot in context with Izzy. He himself knew why Izzy annoyed people, but she never annoyed him.

I guess that's love for you.

...

Only ten minutes later, all of the couples had arrived: Heather, Harold, Duncan, and Bridgette, as well as the final one...

"Oh my gosh, Cassie, Nathan! It's so good to see you!"

Lindsay enveloped Noah and Courtney in a big hug, pressing her chest against Noah's. He looked at his obviously annoyed girlfriend, as if to say _why did you do this to me?_

"Um, hi Lindsay, Trent." Courtney greeted calmly, trying to gently push Lindsay off of her. Trent, meanwhile, was still standing in the hall, shaking his head and smiling while he held his guitar.

"Hey guys," He came in, high fiveing the guys and kissing the girls on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Todd and I are so excited to see you guys get your presents!" Lindsay gushed, "Gregory, you are going to _love _the new cowboy hat we got you- eep!"

Lindsay's hands flew to her mouth, while Trent's flew to his fore head. Duncan, of course, was cracking up at the awkwardness, while Gwen shifted uncomfortably. Geoff, however, had a big grin on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Todd! It just slipped out, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Linds." Trent chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think Geoff minds." They both looked to see Geoff grinning like a five-year-old.

"Thanks, man! I needed a new hat!" He swung his old one on his finger, only to find that it fell in half. "You see? Thanks, Linds!"

Lindsay beamed, but noticed Gwen looking uncomfortable.

"Greta, what's wrong?"

Gwen shrugged. "Nothing." But Lindsay knew it wasn't nothing. See, she might not be that smart, but she had what her grandma used to call a twelfth sense. Or was it sixth? Anyway, it was obvious how awkward Gwen felt spending Christmas with her ex-boyfriend and his new, undeniably hotter girlfriend (not that she was bragging... ) It had been a surprise to everyone; Lindsay and Trent had only started going out a few weeks ago. When Courtney had called looking to invite Trent, she was shocked to hear Lindsay on the other line. She'd said that she only wanted to invite Trent, but he wouldn't go unless Lindsay was invited too. But even though their relationship was new, Lindsay had already heard the rumors from the fans of the show; that Trent was too smart for her, and that he was only with her for her body. Maybe that was true, maybe it wasn't. The point is, her high school guidance counselor had said that she didn't have any problems with self-steam, or something. Sometimes, though, she wondered why Trent had chosen her over a smart girl like Gwen.

I guess that's love for you.

...

After a few minutes of trying to make small talk with each other, the twelve young adults decided to skip to opening presents. Lindsay and Trent went first, him getting music books and song sheets, and her receiving lotions and makeup, as well as a Sunset Sally bike (which Heather was thanked for by being given a large, unwelcome hug.) Finally, it was time for their presents to each other.

"Oh my gosh Todd, you are going to love this!" Lindsay clapped her hands excitedly while Trent took off the wrapping paper. Inside was a small name tag with _Trent _printed neatly on it.

"Now you can wear it, and I can read it and remember your name!" Lindsay explained. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, this is awesome." Trent smiled and pinned the tag to his shirt. "Okay, now open yours."

Lindsay didn't need to be told twice; she attached the wrapping paper until it was gone, revealing a long black box. Inside was gold necklace with a charm in the shape of a music note. Lindsay squealed.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect! Thanks... Trent." Lindsay paused to check his name tag. Trent smiled and kissed her, resulting in aws from the others, including, Lindsay noticed, Gwen.

...

While Izzy and Ezekiel began unwrapping their presents, Gwen went to get cranberry juice in the kitchen. Lindsay, noticing this, followed her.

"Hi Greta. can I talk to you for a sec?" Lindsay asked, interrupting Gwen from her juice pouring. The goth looked up, confused.

"Um, okay. Shoot."

"What? I don't want to shoot you!"

Gwen sighed. "I mean, start talking."

"Ok, okay! Well, um, I just wanted to make sure that things are good between us. You know, that it's not too awkward."

Gwen raised one eyebrow. "What's not too awkward?"

"You know, me dating Trent. your ex."

"And that's awkward how?"

Lindsay shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Well, when we got here, you sort of looked uncomfortable. So I was wondering if we're okay."

Gwen smiled, shaking her head. "Lindsay, we're fine. I'm totally over Trent."

"But when we got here-"

"I know. I was just surprised, because I didn't know that you too had gotten together."

Lindsay grinned sheepishly. "It's kind of recent."

"Exactly. Look, Trent was my first real boyfriend. I don't regret breaking up; I just want him to be happy, like me." Gwen glanced past Lindsay to the living room where Geoff was laughing at the cowboy hat he had gotten for Ezekiel. Lindsay followed her gaze, smiling when she noticed the target.

"You're happy with Geoff?"

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am." Catching herself saying something mushy, she shook her head. "If you tell anyone I said that..."

Lindsay shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll probably forget in five minutes." The two girls laughed. "Seriously though, you guys make such a cute couple!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She had to work to hide her blush as she walked back to the living room, where Ezekiel had just opened his present from Izzy.

"Two twelve packs of candy canes!" Ezekiel exclaimed, hugging Izzy. "Thanks E-Scope, eh."

"No problem, Zekey!" she cheered, grabbing her present. It was a toque similar to his, except that it had _E+I_ bedazzled on it. Izzy squealed.

"Oh my God, Zekey, this is the best present ever! Now I don't have to steal your hat all the time, because this one's way cooler!" She gave him a big kiss and slapped the toque on her head while Ezekiel tried not to faint.

"No problem, eh."

...

Next, Gwen and Geoff opened presents. when Gwen tried to sit next to the tree, Geoff steered her away.

"No way, babe! You just got over your flu. Do you know how many germs on that tree from all the people touching it?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I disinfected every ornament before I put it up." Courtney called out angrily.

"Come on, sit over here and I'll bring you your gifts." Geoff sat his annoyed girlfriend down. Bridgette shuffled closer to her, gushing:

"That is so sweet how he doesn't want you to get sick again."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Sure, sweet is one way of putting it." Geoff passed her the first present, which was the unavoidable marshmallow gun from Izzy and Ezekiel. The others passed in a daze for Gwen until finally, all that was left was the one from Geoff. When she opened it, she saw a short, square box, obviously intended to hide what was inside. Lifting the cover from the box, Gwen gasped at what it contained: a car key.

"Well, I guess that explains the '67 Mustang parked behind our house." Gwen said with no surprise in her voice. Geoff's mouth fell open.

"What! You knew?"

Gwen shrugged. "Yeah. You didn't really hide it that well." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, though. How many extra shifts did you have to take?"

He grinned. "None, babe. I just told Petey I would take bathroom duty for the next three months. Can I open my present now?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. In an instant, Geoff was flying at the wrapping paper, almost tearing apart the mix tape inside.

"It's for you to play at your parties. You need a new playlist." She wrapped her arms around him. "What do you think?"

"This is awesome, babe!" He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute... this is all goth music, isn't it?" In response, Gwen only grinned. To get her talk, Geoff began tickling her sides.

"Hahaha! You know me too well!" Gwen panted, laughing and pushing his arms away.

...

Once the tickle-fest was over, Duncan and Bridgette received their gifts. None interested either of them that much, (the marshmallow gun had lost its novelty), until finally they exchanged presents to each other. Duncan was thrilled, of course, when he opened a black Gibson Les Paul guitar. But it was Bridgette's gift that excited him the most: a single key.

"Um, Duncan, did you and Geoff coordinate on gifts? Because I'm fine with the car I have now." Duncan smirked at her.

"Nope. The keys Gwen got are for a car. This," he gestured to the key, "is for our new apartment."

Bridgette's eyes widened, and she spun around to face Duncan. "Wait. _Our _apartment?"

"Yeah. It's in a different building, a lot nicer than yours. It has a swimming pool too." Duncan caught himself starting to ramble, so he got to the point. "So, what do you say, Malibu? Do you want to live with me?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Bridgette jumped on him, knocking him to the ground in a hug. Everyone else cheered, and Geoff turned to Gwen.

"See, that was the response I was hoping for when I got you the car." He explained teasingly. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I was hoping for a boyfriend who could find a better hiding spot for his girlfriend's presents. Besides, I don't jump."

"Not yet, anyway. Ow!"

Noah had to give him a Band-Aid to cover his bruise. While he was in the kitchen applying it, Duncan approached him.

"Hey man. Those chicks are all going nuts over Bridgette's key."

Geoff grinned. "Yeah. It's weird, you know? Of all the people for you to settle down and live with, I never expected it to be my ex-girlfriend."

Duncan snorted. "Don't tell me your still hung up on Malibu." He was remembering his conversation with Bridgette earlier, and was getting worried about his friend's answer. That wasn't necessary, however, because Geoff looked at him like he had two Mohawks.

"What? No way, man! I'm with Gwen, everything's cool. It's just weird, you know?"

Duncan nodded. "Yeah, I hear you. I felt the same way after Princess hooked up with that egghead over there." He held out a fist to bump. "We cool, dude?"

Geoff bumped his fist against Duncan's. "Yeah. We're cool."

...

Heather and Harold opened their presents next. When Heather opened Harold's gift to her, her mouth flew open and she blinked a few times. It was a Pretty Polly doll; the one she had always wanted as a kid. Harold smiled at her.

"So, do you like it?"

She glared at him, pointing the doll in his face. "You got me a doll? After I specifically asked for that diamond watch at Kay's?"

"I thought you would like it! You said you always wanted one as a kid."

"Yes, as a _kid_. Not as a twenty-two year old!"

"Fine then, gosh!" Harold reached for the doll. "I'll take it back."

"No!" She snatched the doll away, soon realizing her mistake as Harold grinned. "I mean, uh, I might as well keep it since, uh, no stores are open today for you to return it."

"Sure, sure." Harold replied, still grinning. Heather glared at him.

"Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth, stop smiling like that, or I'll return your yellow trust killing whatever it is on Ebay."

...

Finally, the hosts themselves received their presents. As he had calculated, Courtney had gotten Noah the book he'd been wanting for so long. He waited with baited breath as Courtney opened the last gift of the day. It was by the far the smallest gift, but, at least for Noah, it was the one that had the the most meaning.

Courtney opened a small, black box, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. When she turned around, Noah was on one knee.

"Noah," She said breathlessly, "is this an..."

"Engagement ring? No, it's a pretty pink pony."

Courtney glared at him. "Well? Don't you have something to ask me?"

"I think the ring speaks for itself."

She grinned evilly at him. "Oh no. If I'm going to marry a smart mouth, I'm going to need to hear him actually ask me."

"But you just said you're going to marry a smart mouth, so that's basically a yes."

Courtney gaped, hating that her own words had been used against her. Noah just smirked.

"Please Noah? I've dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl."

He sighed, giving in to her pout. "Fine. Courtney, will you marry me?"

"Well since you asked so politely..." She said, teasing him. Noah groaned.

"Of course I will!"

She placed the ring on her finger and helped her boyf- er, _fiance_ off the ground, immediately wrapping him into a kiss while the other couples cheered.

"Aww, that was so sweet! Now I need to plan my dress for the wedding." Lindsay gushed. Trent laughed; he loved how Lindsay was planning already.

"Yay! E-Scope loves happy endings!" Izzy yelled, jumping into Ezekiel's lap, nearly knocking him over.

"Excuse while I puke." Gwen deadpanned while Geoff cheered. However, she was soon cheering as well; his happiness was so contagious.

"Don't get any ideas, Malibu." Duncan warned his surfer girlfriend. " You got an apartment from me; that's all you're getting for a while."

"That's cool. I wouldn't want to marry you anyway." Bridgette retorted playfully, laughing at the look on Duncan's face.

"Great. I got a doll, and Courtney gets an engagement ring." Heather muttered angrily.

"Just wait until your birthday." Harold muttered to himself, smiling.

Later, when all twelve of them met again, they would agree; that was the best Christmas any of them had ever had.

* * *

Whoa! I finally finished the chapter! And so, the story is over. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writting it. I hope you'll all check out my work in the coming year, I have some really great ideas, both for the stories I'm already writting, and others coming up. And then, at the end of the year, maybe, just maybe... 25 More Crack Couples of Christmas? That's right, I'm planning a sequel! Not like the crappy Disney sequels, but a good one. It'll be much more open to requests, because I've already written most of my favorites. So, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and see you next time!


End file.
